The Happiness is You
by Belle Ken
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Cho Kyuhyun / bukan cerita bersambung / tiap Chapter isinya berbeda-beda / (Planning : Kyuhyun dengan masing-masing hyungdeul.. Kyuhyun dkk)
1. The Atmosphere of Happiness

**The Atmosphere of Happiness**

Cho Kyuhyun . Choi Siwon

_by Belle Ken_

**.**

**.**

"Ck..", decakan kecil nyaris terdengar. Umpatan tak jelas terlontar begitu saja karena kebosanan.

Kyuhyun kemudian kembali berkutat pada ponsel yang digenggamnya sejak tadi. Seraya menunggu, ia masih berdiri sendirian di sebuah halte bus sore hari itu.

"Hai."

Sebuah sapaan terucap, telinganya mendengar lebih jelas. Refleks Kyuhyun menoleh, dan di detik selanjutnya..

"Hyung..?"

Pria itu tersenyum, kakinya seolah enggan melangkah untuk menjadi lebih dekat. "Tidak lama, kan?"

Kyuhyun melirik arloji yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sambil sedikit mendengus, "lima puluh delapan menit!"

_Well_,. Setelah bentangan jarak yang hadir selama nyaris satu tahun, tentu saja Siwon menginginkan sambutan yang lebih hangat. Ia mengharapkan akan ada reaksi manis yang kelak takkan membuatnya menyesal karena sudah mengambil keputusan untuk kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Siwon sambil tertawa ringan menghampirinya, merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan erat, lantas berkata, "Tidak adakah tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk kau menunggu, hm?"

"Aku suka di sini."

Siapa yang akan terpikirkan jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun ternyata lebih memilih sebuah halte sebagai tempat pertemuan? Bukan dengan alasan menaiki sebuah bus, Ia bahkan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi agar membawanya ke tempat mereka bertemu. Sedikit aneh memang.

Siwon kembali tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak berubah, ya."

Jangan pernah ragukan Siwon, ia sudah sangat mengenal seluk beluk kehidupan Kyuhyun. Dan.. begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hari ini udara cukup dingin, bagaimana jika dengan sedikit kopi yang ada di sana?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon bukan orang yang suka menerima penolakan, ia lalu menarik tangan namja berkulit pucat tersebut. "Ayo.."

Kyuhyun memang tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Tidak ada salahnya juga jika ia mengikuti tawaran Siwon untuk sekedar minum minuman favorit pria itu. Toh ia juga ingin segera menghangatkan badannya. Mereka akhirnya berjalan berdua beriringan memasuki sebuah _Coffee Shop _yang tak jauh dari halte tempat mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun pernah memutuskan tempat pertemuan di mana yang akan menjadi yang terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Yah, sebenarnya ajakkan bertemu bisa datang kapan saja atau dari siapa saja termasuk dari seseorang yang bahkan sudah sekian lama tak menampakkan presensinya, seperti Choi Siwon.

"Bagaimana Jerman?", tanya Kyuhyun terlihat kaku.

Tatapan mereka bertaut selama beberapa saat, keduanya seolah bingung harus berbincang dengan cara bagaimana. Sejak dulu, Siwon tahu jika Kyuhyun selalu payah dalam memulai berbasa-basi.

Seulas senyum perlahan tercetak. "Jerman sedang dalam _mood_ bagus, meskipun sedikit panas namun udara di luar cukup sejuk dan menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya, "Heh? Kau senang?", seakan kurang terima dengan jawaban atas perasaan bahagia Siwon di Negara Hitler tersebut.

"Benar, Jerman memang menyenangkan"

"Karena Kenie juga ada di sana?", dikte Kyuhyun.

Tak perlu mendikte seorang Choi Siwon terlalu berlebihan. Karena terlepas dari rasa tulus atau tidak, gadis mana pun pasti akan suka padanya. Secara fisik dia menarik, secara kepribadian, orang akan terkagum olehnya. Meskipun dia juga memiliki sifat sedikit konyol yang terkadang melewati batas kewarasan, tetapi dia adalah teman, sahabat, sekaligus seorang _hyung_ yang sangat menyenangkan.

Siwon sedikitpun tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak esensial untuk dijelaskan. Ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun tetap dengan senyuman.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun telah menyadari, tidak selamanya ia harus mencemburui para gadis yang dekat dengan Siwon. Ternyata memang ia harus rela berbagi perhatian dengan mereka. Salahkanlah Siwon yang terlalu tulus.

Terkadang Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencaci-maki sikap baik Siwon yang berlebihan itu. Siapa lagi yang bisa disalahkan jika pada akhirnya semua orang akan menilainya tidak jauh-jauh dari kata sempurna. Beruntungnya Kyuhyun selalu bisa kendalikan mulut pedasnya. Seperti contohnya saat ini, rupanya ia bisa mengurangi kadar keegoisannya. Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu ingin menguasai Siwon seutuhnya, sekarang sudah cukup mengerti dan berusaha menepis semua perasaan egois itu.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu Choi, kau terlihat menyebalkan."

Lagi-lagi Siwon mengulas senyumnya, "Korea lebih menyenangkan."

"means?"

"Intensitas untuk kita bertemu, berbagi cerita dan mencoba banyak tempat baru untuk sekedar minum kopi akan lebih banyak."

"hmm.. seperti itu ya?"

Jangankan berbicara manis, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bisa mengindahkan ucapan Siwon. Tetapi beda halnya dengan Siwon, pengendaliannya terlalu kuat. Kenyataan ia tidak pernah terbawa dengan mulut pedas sepupu manjanya ini.

Tak ada yang istimewa memang, semua sudah terbaca dengan begitu jelas. Mereka duduk berhadapan, dan dengan senang hati bertukar cerita yang sekiranya bertautan.

…

…

"Terimakasih.."

Di saat keheningan meresapi keduanya, entah mengapa semua begitu jauh dari kesan salah, secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun seolah menemukan arah hidupnya lagi yang kemarin sempat terkubur lenyap akibat kejenuhan yang mengesalkan baginya.

"Untuk..?", Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung.

Kyuhyun memegang cangkir yang berukuran sedikit lebih jumbo itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kehangatan mulai menjalari genggaman yang sempat membeku tersebut. Ia menyesap sekali kopinya lalu menjawab, "Kau telah kembali."

Siwon kembali diiringi tawa ringan."This is my promise, Kyu."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti menepatinya. Tetapi boleh 'kan jika aku sedikit berlebihan?"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya, "Seperti keinginanmu, tidak ada hal special yang sudah aku lakukan."

"Sudah ku katakan sejak awal, aku memang tidak meminta sesuatu yang macam-macam darimu tahun ini."

"Lalu, yang membuatmu tampak berbeda hari ini?"

"Kau ada di sini, kita duduk berbincang seperti ini adalah hadiah sederhana namun teristimewa bagiku. Terimakasih…... hyung."

Tidak ragu lagi Kyuhyun menunjukkan perasaan rindunya. Keberadaan Siwon memang mempunyai makna khusus di dalam hati Kyuhyun. Setelah sang Ibu, Siwonlah orang kedua yang akan tetap berperan penting sebagai seorang _hyung. _Siwon yang tak akan berhenti memperhatikannya. Siwon yang tak ragu menghakimi jika ia melakukan kesalahan, dan Siwon pula yang akan selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Inilah yang tidak mampu untuk Kyuhyun pungkiri. Ia begitu senang.

Mereka berdua sambil menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kopi itu hingga merasakan suhu tubuh menjadi lebih hangat. Bukan, Kyuhyun bukan pecinta kopi. Kyuhyun bahkan bukan pecinta setiap tempat yang menarik untuk dijadikan sebagai acara pertemuan. Hanya saja ia pecinta atmosfer.. Atmosfer di mana acara berbincang riang dengan perasaan bahagia dan ditemani secangkir kopi sedang berlangsung.

.

.

_Memberikan selamat tidak harus selalu dengan ungkapan. Terkadang hal kecilpun mampu menjadi makna yang besar bagi seseorang._

.

.

.

**fin**

.

.

.

.

Ini aku nulis apaan sih? Kkk... :D

Maaf jika ada yang kurang puas, persiapannya dadakan sih.. sehari sebelum Kyu ultah, jadi hasilnya begini. Tapi gomawo buat yang mau membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk mereview.. ^_^

Ini oneshot. Jika ada yang suka, mungkin aku akan membuat series lain lagi. /ini baru mungkin ya.. hehehe…/

Oke,,sampai disini dulu.. dan sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya.

_Happy birthday Cho Kyuhyun…_ ^_^

Author : **Belle Ken**


	2. Stupid Kyu!

.

"**STUPID KYU!"**

Cho Kyuhyun . Kim Heechul

_by Belle Ken_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mau!"

"Terserah, dasar bodoh!"

Heechul berteriak setingginya dan berjalan keluar sambil membanting pintu itu. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa besar di ruang tengah dengan dahi terlipat.

Berselang sekitar empat puluh lima menit, pintu kamar itu lalu terbuka. Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah datar. Entah perasaan apa yang membuat hati Heechul berdesir dan memilih mendekati saat Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan segelas air putih.

"Kyu, boleh aku masuk?"

Heechul melongokkan kepala, tidak langsung masuk, menunggu Kyuhyun mengijinkannya. Entah kemana perginya emosi yang berkobar ria dengan ganasnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Masuk saja…"

Bahkan suara seorang Kyuhyun terdengar serak. Saat Heechul mendekat, ia baru menyadari bahwa bagian bawah mata laki-laki itu membesar dan terlihat sendu.

"Tidak menjadi lebih baik, bukan?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sama saja membuat yang ditanya semakin bermental break down. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah. Sorot matanya lelah. Lagi pula ia sedang malas membahas pertanyaan sarkastik Heechul yang jika ia bisa jujur memang dirasanya tidak salah sama sekali.

"Sudah aku katakan, jangan sekali-sekali membuat darahku naik. Begini kan, akhirnya.", meskipun kalimat itu terdengar kesal namun nada bicara Heechul tampak telah menyesali apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia memang tidak bisa meminta maaf secara langsung, Heechul akan menunjukkan dengan sikap.

Kyuhyun terjaga, tak bisa tidur meski sudah meneguk dua gelas susu. Kini ia mengubah posisi duduknya, menyamping menghadap pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dan kamarnya di lantai dua. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin pergi. Lari dari kenyataan, katakanlah seperti itu. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi siapa juga yang akan peduli.

"Jadi, siapa yang bodoh?" Kyuhyun mengarahkan telunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Heechul tahu itu sindiran, ia hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Mengapa belum tidur juga? Ada yang kau pikirkan lagi?" tanya Heechul dan si lawan bicara pun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan jadwal kuliahku."

Jawaban itu sudah yang kesekian kalinya di dengar oleh Heechul.

"Ck.. menemuimu di malam seperti ini sebenarnya bukan ide yang terlalu bagus.", rutuk Heechul begitu pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk memarahiku, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke apartemen sana!"

"Mwo? Kau mengusirku di rumahku sendiri, oeh?"

"Kau bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali di sini.", Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi omelan Heechul dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian paras pria itu merengut ketika fokusnya kembali tumpah ke permukaan tablet. "Astaga, aku lupa mem-_pause_ _game_ ini," sesal Kyuhyun selepas mendapati kalimat 'GAME OVER' terpampang jelas di layar.

"Apa aku bilang dari awal? Itu pertanda kau memang disuruh beristirahat, bodoh."

"Jadi, masih tetap aku yang bodoh?"

"Bukan.. tablet itu yang bodoh.", jawab Heechul sekenanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dalam diam seakan banyak pertanyaan berkelebat di kepalanya yang tidak bisa ia cerna.

"Hyung.."

"sudah jelas, kau yang bodoh!"

"Benar, itu benar sekali." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Lagipula sejauh ini kau memang selalu benar, meski aku benci mengakuinya." ujarnya lagi menambahkan.

"Aku memang tidak pernah salah, Kyu.", tandasnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksa menjadi manis.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Hentikan itu, cepatlah tidur! Aku harus membantumu dengan cara apa lagi? Karena memang yang kau butuhkan adalah tidur. Bagaimana tidak sakit, jika kau selalu saja memainkan kekasihmu itu hingga pagi!"

"Hanya sebentar.. menghilangkan penatku dengan kertas-kertas itu."

Kyuhyun menunjuk tumpukan buku dan kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku bukan anak kecil yang gampang mempercayai kalimat yang di dramatisir dari mulut seseorang terlebih jika itu dari mulutmu."

"Oh kejam sekali, memangnya aku manusia macam apa?" balas Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi terluka yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan menggunakan tugas kampus sebagai alibi agar kau bisa bertemu teman tanding gamemu Shim Changmin itu, Kyu!", Heechul berkata tegas.

"Dia teman kuliahku juga, kami akan mengerjakan tugas…"

"Aku tahu tumpukan kertas itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Tanpa buku-buku itupun kau masih bisa lulus dengan nilai di atas rata-rata. Sekarang kau sakit, bodohnya karena waktu istirahatmu kau gunakan untuk mengencani gadget itu. Dan besok, tak ada ampun lagi. Kau tidak aku ijinkan pergi ke kampus!", cerca Heechul.

"Apa eomma yang memberitahumu? Aku tidak sakit, kepalaku hanya sedikit berat, tapi aku baik-baik saja, kau jangan percaya dengan yang dikatakan eomma, aku tidak …"

"Berisik!", Heechul mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar segera berbaring, ia lalu menyelimutinya dengan paksa.

"Hyung.. ini berlebihan."

"39 derajat Kyuhyun.. apa kau masih akan membantahku?"

"….", Kyuhyun hanya memandang Heechul dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka mendengar aku berteriak, maka jangan buat aku berteriak padamu. Aku tahu kau hanya akan luluh pada bujukan eomma dan appa. Sekarang mereka sedang tidak di rumah. Lalu kau bisa apa? Berharap aku akan melakukan hal bodoh itu untukmu? _In your dream, baby!_", tukas Heechul sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau sungguh terlihat jahat sekali, hyung.", ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sebenarnya ia sudah mulai takut pada Heechul.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main. Aku bisa saja mengabaikanmu dengan berpura-pura tidak membaca pesan eomma. Apa kau lebih memilih begitu?",

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, saat ini pikirannya hanya disesaki oleh bayangan kemarahan Heechul dengan segenap ancamannya. Kyuhyun jera.. lelaki itu terlalu kuat sebagai lawannya. Heechul memang tampak menyeramkan jika sudah marah, padahal sebenarnya,, yah.. dia sangat perhatian. Mata Kyuhyun mulai berembun.

"Hyung.. apa kau akan setega itu padaku?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban Heechul begitu cepat meski masih dengan rahang mengeras. Ia memang tidak akan tega pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bernafas lega mendengar itu, dengan sedikit ragu ia kembali berbicara, "Hyung.. kau akan tidur di rumah 'kan malam ini?"

"Bukankah tadi kau mengusirku untuk kembali ke apartemen saja?"

Kyuhyun mulai merengut, "Tadi itu aku kan hanya sedang kesal denganmu. Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi sih! Kau bilang tidak tega, lalu kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah dalam keadaan sakit begini?"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menyadarinya? Apa sudah terasa begitu sakit sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu!"

Kyuhyun kesal membalikkan badannya membelakangi Heechul.

Sementara Heechul masih duduk di ranjang memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang berbaring membelakanginya. Sesaat mereka terjebak di dalam keheningan, kegiatan itu berlangsung kurang lebih sepuluh menit pasca sang hyung merebahkan tubuh di sebelahnya. Tidak ada objek atau pun subjek penting yang kala itu singgah di dalam keheningan. Hanya ringkasan random mengenai seluruh kejadian yang seharian ini dilalui Heechul hingga ia mendengarkan dengkuran kecil di sebelahnya.

-:-

.

Pagi yang senyap, awan hitam sedang menghiasi kota Seoul saat ini, sama dengan situasi yang sedang tidak bersahabat terhadapnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Sekitar setengah jam lalu Heechul mencoba memejamkan mata di atas sofa hitam, namun berkali-kali digagalkan oleh rintihan-rintihan kecil. Ia benar-benar dibuat terjaga oleh Kyuhyun.

Heechul melirik ke arah jendela besar yang ada di atas kepala, ada sedikit terang di baliknya dan ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk segera beranjak dari sofa itu. Selama beberapa menit matanya terpejam tanpa kenikmatan, suara decitan pintu kamar terdengar tapi ia terlalu malas untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sekedar memposisikan diri duduk lebih normal. Heechul tak menebak siapa yang datang, dan sejujurnya, seorang suster adalah orang pertama yang mampir di kepalanya.

"Anda sudah bangun? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, refleks mata Heechul terbuka dengan sempurna. Ia lalu beranjak menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Dan sang suster pun kembali keluar setelah selesai mengganti cairan infus Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyuhyun masih terlihat linglung. Bingung, mencoba bertanya tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Pandangannya masih menyusuri ruangan yang kini ia tempati.

"Kau di rumah sakit."

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, dengan cepat roman wajahnya berubah. "Mengapa aku dibawa kesini lagi?"

"Dua malam saja, jika kondisimu membaik kita pulang."

"Aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa, Kyu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa mengapa kau dengan seenak hatimu membawaku kesini!"

Heechul membuang nafas sekali, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan lurus pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tanpa alasan membawamu kesini? Mengapa kau dengan seenak mulutmu menuduhku sembarangan, oeh? Siapa yang akan bisa tidur dengan manis sementara orang di sebelahnya sekarat hampir mati, huh!"

Bagaimana tidak Heechul menjadi naik darah lagi. Hampir tak percaya dengan tuduhan lelaki yang terbaring di depannya saat ini. Sementara ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya dengan kepanikan setengah mati karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja tidak bergerak ketika ia membangunkannya untuk minum obat penurun demam malam tadi.

"Aku.."

"Demi Tuhan Kyu, kau sudah membuatku hampir serangan jantung."

"Hyung.."

"Tolong jangan abaikan semuanya. Katakan jika kau merasa sakit. Delapan jam ini kau memejamkan mata namun merintih kesakitan. Itu yang kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Siapa yang tidak setengah gila menyaksikan itu, huh?", nafas Heechul naik turun dengan kasar.

"Maaf…"

"Apa yang akan kau perbuat jika kau berada di posisiku?"

"Maaf.. setidaknya jangan memarahiku dulu. Aku kan tidak tahu apapun, lagipula aku baru saja bangun. Seharusnya hyung bersyukur.", ucapnya polos.

Heechul memutar bola matanya, ia lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya. _"Astaga, bocah ini benar-benar!", _gumamnya.

Masih dengan tangan terlipat, Heechul mencoba bersikap biasa. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan suka. Kau akan selalu benci jika setiap orang menuntutmu alasan, benar?"

"Aku memang alergi alasan," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk. "Terima kasih karena selama ini hyung sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menanyaiku macam-macam. Tetapi kali ini, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan menjawab semua dan mengobral alasanku untukmu."

"Aigoo.. baru semalam kau sekarat, pagi ini kau sudah bisa membuat lelucon garing padaku."

"Aku serius."

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mencoba bangun untuk duduk, tetapi tenaganya seperti terkuras habis-habisan.

"Jangan bangun."

"Aku ingin duduk, bantu aku menaikkan badan ranjang ini.", perintah Kyuhyun layaknya seorang majikan.

"Masih sakit saja kau tetap berlaku tidak sopan pada hyungmu.", omel Heechul tapi ia tetap membantu Kyuhyun agar bisa bersandar di ranjangnya.

Setelah merasa nyaman, Kyuhyun akhirnya melanjutkan, "Baiklah.. apa yang akan Heechul hyung tanya padaku?", ucap Kyuhyun memberikan Heechul waktu untuk bertanya.

"Kata dokter, lambungmu bermasalah dan kau kurang beristirahat."

"mmm..", Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Astaga.. begitu saja reaksimu?"

"Hyung ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Aku yakin ini pasti disebabkan oleh demammu yang terlalu tinggi sampai kau menjadi bodoh begini."

"Aish.. apa aku harus menangis meraung-raung dulu?", Kyuhyun sudah mulai sebal kalau Heechul sudah bigini. "Setelahnya kau pasti akan pergi dengan santainya meninggalkanku sambil menutup kupingmu!"

Heechul tertawa beberapa detik, dia selalu ingat saat kejadian mengerjai Kyuhyun sampai bocah itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sesaat kemudian mimik wajahnya kembali seperti semula, "apa kau tidak takut mendengar itu?"

"Takut.. Lalu?", Kyuhyun masih saja berwajah innocent.

"Kyuhyun ah, apa kau tidak pernah makan selama ini? Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan? Bermain game, game dan game? Apa tidak ada waktu untuk makan? Apa kau selalu membantah eomma dan appa? Apa ancaman eomma _'jika tidak mau makan kau akan menjadi bodoh'_ sudah tidak berpengaruh untukmu? Tetapi sayangnya itu sudah terjadi, kau telah bodoh!"

"Bukan begitu hyung.."

"Aku belum selesai, Kyuhyun! Aku mau tanya berapa sebenarnya umurmu sekarang? Apa harus selalu diingatkan untuk mempouse game dan menyuruhmu untuk tidur? Kau ingat sudah berapa kali kau masuk rumah sakit dengan alasan yang sama? Aku terlalu heran, tidak pernahkah kau merasakan tubuhmu sakit? Hingga dia harus meronta memohon untuk beristirahatpun kau tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Apa.."

"Hyung, tolong hentikan…", mohon Kyuhyun.

Sekalinya Heechul diijinkan memberi pertanyaan, tidak tanggung-tanggung ia mengeluarkan yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

"Aku tahu semua pertanyaanmu saling berhubungan, tidak jauh-jauh dari ulahku yang membuatmu harus membawaku ke tempat ini lagi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sekali, "Okay, aku yang salah. Aku sadar dengan kondisiku yang mudah sakit, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengatur waktuku sendiri. Aku tidak mencoba berdalih, kau yang benar, aku bodoh. Aku sering mengabaikan waktu makan dan tidur, karena terlalu asik dengan gameku. Aku salah.. maaf..", ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Yakin hanya itu alasanmu?"

Kyuhyun menunduk diam sejenak, "sebenarnya tidak terlalu tepat jika aku mengatakan 'mengabaikan', ini lebih cenderung aku yang sering… lupa…", ucap Kyuhyun dengan volume nada lebih kecil yang terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Apa bedanya bodoh..? KAU ITU..-"

"Hyung, aku tahu aku salah, tolong jangan memarahiku lagi..", potong Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Heechul masih berdiri dengan tenang. "Apa kau sudah menyesalinya?"

"…" , Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

"Aku akan berusaha..."

Heechul tersenyum dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Aku, eomma dan appa tidak pernah melarang hobby gilamu itu, hanya saja aturlah waktunya. Agar kau juga bisa makan dan beristirahat dengan benar. Kau anak yang pintar, tapi sangat bodoh untuk menjaga tubuhmu sendiri.", tutur Heechul.

Kyuhyun menunduk terdiam, sudah tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia memberikan alasan. Segala yang diucapkan Heechul memang benar adanya.

Ia menyesalinya, justru dengan ucapan Heechul tanpa teriakan yang membuat perasaan Kyuhyun terenyuh, entah sejak kapan ia tidak menyadari air matanya sudah menetes keluar.

"Maafkan aku, hyungie…"

Heechul menatap iba dongsaengnya. Ia sendiripun mempunyai perasaan yang cukup sensitive. Sejak dulu, semarah apapun ia pada Kyuhyun, itu tidak akan pernah berlangsung lama.

"kembalilah beristirahat."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah sambil mengusap air matanya cepat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur disini, lebih baik di rumah saja."

"Dokter belum mengijinkan."

"Tapi.."

"Ingat apa janjimu tadi?"

"Iya-iya..", jawab Kyuhyun malas. "eomma dan appa tidak tahu soal ini, 'kan?

"akan menjadi tahu jika kau tidak beristirahat kali ini."

Kyuhyun mulai mendengus, "Selalu saja mengancam! Apa begini caramu memperlakukan dongsaeng yang sedang sakit, hyung?"

"Berhentilah berbicara dan pejamkan matamu!"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Oneshot untuk Kyuhyun dan Heechul… :D

Ceritanya basi ya.. hehehe.. agak maksa antara judul dan cerita kkk…

Aku berniat membuat kumpulan ff ficlet atau oneshot Kyuhyun bersama hyungdeul dkk. Mudah2an bisa berjalan nih.. /ini masih niatan, belom tau nanti ke depannya/

Oke, segitu aja dulu, sebelum dan sesudahnya gomawo buat yang udah mau membaca dan mereview, gomawo buat yang ngeadd di facebook dan twitter, salam kenal… ^_^

Author : belle


	3. Feeling Beat Up!

.

**FEELING BEAT UP!**

Kyuhyun . Eunhyuk

Author : Belle

.

.

.

Kota Seoul masih tertutup sedikit salju tapi hari cukup cerah. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memandang keluar dari balik jendela. Ada sedikit senyum yang terpatri namun tidak begitu kentara. Mungkin mood Kyuhyun sedikit membaik. Walaupun orang disekitarnya selalu memandang ia memiliki mood yang tidak bagus, sebenarnya maknae ini sangat mudah untuk dibujuk dan dibuat kembali senang. Dalam cuaca cerah dengan segelas Caramel Macchiato atau Orange Lassy, akan bisa membuat suasana hatinya riang gembira. Tentu saja tidak semua orang mengerti akan hal itu.

"Hhuhhhh…."

Eunhyuk melihat si maknae menghela nafas begitu dalam sembari pandangan masih tetap focus keluar.

"Kyuhyunie, kau mau menolongku hari ini?"

"Apa?"

"Copikan lagu-lagumu ke ponselku."

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikan CD albumku langsung?"

"Terlalu repot menyetelnya. Aku minta kau mengcopi ke ponselku, agar aku lebih mudah mendengarkannya saat aku ingin."

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia malas, tapi apa boleh buat? Eunhyuk sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, yang hari ini kebetulan hanya berdua saja di dorm. Kyuhyun sempat membantunya merapihkan meja makan, Ia juga sempat membantu mencuci piring-piring yang kotor.

…

.

Siang itu, Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk duduk di lantai kamarnya, bersila di depan lemari tempat semua bajunya tersimpan. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk mencari-cari baju apa yang akan ia pakai, karena Eunhyuk memang sedang bertelanjang dada saat ini. Rambutnya bahkan masih terlihat basah. Menandakan bahwa ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Kemarin menjadi malam yang cukup panjang bagi Kyuhyun dan para member lainnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon - mereka.. para lelaki itu – sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan memang sudah waktunya mereka menjalani kewajibannya. Banyak raut kesedihan terpatri di sana. Jujur saja itu tidak berlangsung dengan mudah. Terutama untuk si maknae.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Ia mendudukan diri di atas ranjang Eunhyuk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Eunhyuk menoleh saat mengenakan kaos yang sudah ia temukan untuk dipakai dan melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Dengan seulas senyum, ia mengambil sehelai hoodie berwarna putih dari tumpukan baju paling atas. "Kau mau ini tidak?" kedua tangannya membentangkan hoodie itu dengan senyumn lebar, "setidaknya agar kau bisa selalu mengingatku selama kita tidak bisa berpromosi bersama dua tahun ke depan nanti, mungkin?" meskipun suaranya terdengar getir. Seperti ada sesuatu tersendat di tenggorokan, sedikit susah untuk menahan sebenarnya. Eunhyuk lalu merapikan rambutnya.

"Jadi ini semua benar terjadi ya? Bahkan Donghae hyung dan Siwon hyung pun mengatakan kalimat yang sama persis seperti yang kau katakan untukku." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyum tipis, "Aku pikir semalam itu hanya mimpi buruk, dan ketika aku bangun semua tetap seperti sediakala."

_"Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, utuh dan tidak berubah."_

Eunhyuk sedikit tertegun, ia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Mengapa kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini, maknae?" serunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut si maknae seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Semua tidak akan pernah berubah, akan selalu utuh.", tuturnya meyakinkan.

Dalam keadaan normal, Kyuhyun akan selalu berteriak jika Eunhyuk memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Ia bahkan telah tumbuh dengan sehat dan lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk.

Tapi keadaan kali ini sedang tidak normal. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya mood Kyuhyunlah yang sedang kurang stabil.

Eunhyuk tampak sedikit berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. "Begini saja, kau kupinjamkan hoodie kesayanganku ini, tapi berjanjilah kau akan mengembalikannya setelah aku kembali nanti. Bagaimana?" Tanyanya mencoba mengajukan penawaran.

"Ck..!" Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka. Ia memandang Eunhyuk dengan galak. "Maksudmu kau tidak ikhlas memberikanku hoodie ini?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya lugas. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk, semua member memang suka sekali menggoda si maknae. Terutama bagi Siwon dan Donghae juga. Ke tiga hyung 86line ini yang biasa dipanggil 'eunsihae' memang begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka? Mungkin dalam dua tahun ke depan mereka akan merindukan hal seperti ini yang tidak bisa setiap saat mereka lakukan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat," sahutnya sembari menggeser kaki Kyuhyun supaya memberi sedikit space untuk ia duduk. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game saja?"

"Aku sedang tidak mood bertanding denganmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan membosankan.", jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Eunhyuk mendengus kemudian berdiri dan menggamit tangan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau bertambah tampan ya, Kyu," ucap Eunhyuk. Ia lalu sedikit mendongak untuk bisa melihat iris hitam yang selalu bersinar milik namja berkulit putih pucat itu menjadi terasa kelam dan berembun. Ada semburat kesedihan di sana.

"Tentu saja, aku memang selalu tampan dan akan tetap menjadi yang tertampan, tidak sepertimu, jelek." ucap maknae itu datar.

"Kau bilang apa?" Eunhyuk menaruh lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan memitingnya sekuat tenaga hingga maknae nakal itu berteriak minta ampun.

"Kau sadis sekali hyung, lihat kulitku sekarang menjadi merah begini!", sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau punya kulit seperti bayi!"

"Sebenarnya kau berniat menghibur tidak, sih?" Kyuhyun memijat leher yang masih berwarna kemerahan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesan yang baik padamu, sebelum kita tidak akan bersama dengan bebas untuk beberapa saat," terang Eunhyuk sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Cih. Sudahlah ayo bermain game saja!"

"Tunggu, sebelum bertanding, kita beli caramel macchiato dulu, bagaimana?"

"Okay, tapi kau yang bayar ya, aku tidak punya uang," ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjukkan senyum yang sengaja dibuat manis dengan sangat baik.

"Oh, bukankah aku hyung yang baik? Tentu saja aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Banyak orang sudah tahu, jika di Super Junior, kaulah yang paling pelit, hyung."

"Berita itu tidak benar, kau jangan percaya!", Eunhyuk memekik tak terima.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta Orange Lassy sekalian saja ya?", ucap Kyuhyun evil.

"Huhh..", Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya mencoba bersabar. "Baiklah-baiklah, apapun yang kau mau hari ini!", ucap Eunhyuk sembari menggeret Kyuhyun keluar dari dorm. Semua itu ia lakukan demi membuat mood Kyuhyun kembali membaik. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya biarkan menjadi urusan nanti. Karena bahagia itu, jika melihat maknae bisa tersenyum ceria.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Haloo… maaf amat sangat lama menunggu ya.. *nyengir

Chapter ini aku membawa Kyuhyun bersama Eunhyuk. Harusnya kalau sama Hyukie itu ceria lebih cocok ya?

Tapi disini rada melow. Maklum authornya agak sedikit melow belakangan ini hehehe… #curhat

Oke, segitu aja. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa meluangkan waktu buat ngereview ya..

Terimakasih… ^^

Author : Belle


	4. Feeling Better

.

**FEELING BETTER**

Kyuhyun . Leeteuk

Author : Belle

.

.

.

Ponsel berdering dan Kyuhyun mengerang di tempat tidur. Kemarin, ketika ia pergi bersama dengan Eunhyuk, Ia berpikir bahwa tenggorokannya gatal tapi sekarang sepertinya namja itu mulai merasa suhu tubuhnya agak sedikit meningkat dari kata normal. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk menjawab telepon dan melihat id pemanggil. Seseorang itu adalah Leader Leeteuk.

Dengan suara parau ia menjawab, "Ya, hyung..."

"Hei.. mengapa suaramu seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?", tanya Leeteuk.

"Ada yang mencekik leherku, hyung.", Kyuhyun melemparkan lelucon garing pada Leeteuk tetapi menyebabkan ia mulai terbatuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyunie? Aku serius, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku rasa, tidak terlalu baik.." jawabnya jujur tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang." Ucap Leeteuk tanpa berpikir panjang lagi sebelum menutup telepon.

"Yak! Hyung… hyung…!" panggil Kyuhyun. "Dia selalu saja begini kalau aku berkata jujur.", sesalnya.

Kyuhyun melemparkan ponsel ke sisi lain tempat tidur lalu menutupi matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Leeteuk adalah orang yang cukup keras kepala jika itu berhubungan dengan dirinya. Menyesal Kyuhyun memberitahu keadaannya pada sang leader.

…

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali hingga kesadaran penuh sudah menguasainya. Wajah Leeteuk terakhir yang menjadi titik fokusnya. "Hyung, kau ada disini." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Aku datang untuk memastikan keadaanmu."

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini? Mengapa tidak membangunkan ku saja?"

"Sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa.", Kyuhyun lalu bangun dari pembaringannya. "Mungkin karena kebanyakan makan es krim kemarin."

"Es krim?"

"Emm..", ia mengangguk. "Eunhyuk hyung berjanji mentraktirku Caramel Macchiato. Jadi kami keluar untuk membeli, sayangnya coffee shop tutup. Karena malas pergi terlalu jauh, aku minta traktirannya di ganti dengan es krim saja.", jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kalian makan es krim berdua saja? Di suhu yang dingin seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Hyukhyuk tidak ku ijinkan ikut makan es krim"

"Hah, memang kenapa? Bukankah dia yang mentraktirmu?"

"Justru dengan alasan itu aku melarangnya ikut makan es krim."

"Tunggu, aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu.",Leeteuk mengerutkan kening terlihat bingung.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata dengan malas. "Eunhyuk hyung mentraktirku, bukan mentraktir dirinya sendiri! Jadi dia tidak boleh ikut makan.", jelasnya. "Begitu saja, kau bingung sekali sih, hyung!", kesal Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk akhirnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, "Begitu ya? Pantas saja kau sakit, ini akibatnya kalau tidak mau berbagi es krim dengan hyungmu sendiri!", omel Leeteuk.

"Kalian itu sudah besar, tidak usah ikut-ikutan makan es krim.", dalih Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau merasa masih kecil?"

"Setidaknya aku tetap yang terkecil di Super Junior."

"Aish.. dasar maknae! Lagipula apa ada peraturan orang dewasa dilarang makan es krim?"

"Aku membuat peraturan itu sendiri khusus ku persembahkan untuk hyungdeul saja.", ucapnya tersenyum evil.

"Mengapa bisa mengkhususkan buat kami?"

"Karna kalian selalu rusuh! Bukan soal es krim saja, makanan apapun yang sedang aku makan kalian pasti akan merebut paksa dari tanganku. Bagaimana aku tidak menjadi kesal?", omel Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Leeteuk tertawa kering mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Memang benar semua member suka sekali mengganggu si maknae jika sedang makan, itupun termasuk dia sendiri. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana, kau mau es krim lagi? Biar aku belikan..", tawar Leeteuk dengan sengaja.

"Aku sudah merasa tercekik dengan tenggorokan ini. Apa kau ingin menambah kesengsaraanku lagi, hyung? Tega sekali…", lirih sang maknae.

"Oh.. jadi kau sudah merasa jera?", Leeteuk mulai kembali menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Sudahlah…", Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?"

"Di dorm hari ini hanya aku sendiri. Hyung kan bertandang ke sini, jadi aku sebagai tuan rumah akan membuatkan minuman untukmu.", ucap maknae dengan manis.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku datang untuk bertamu? Dan sepertinya kau lupa, jika sedang sakit. Sudah, beristirahatlah!", Leeteuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk kembali di ranjangnya. "Biar aku saja yang membuatnya. Lagipula aku tak percaya dengan minuman buatanmu."

"Aku masih bisa membedakan mana gula dan mana racun, kau takut sekali sih!", Kyuhyun merutuk seraya menatap punggung Leeteuk yang mulai berlajan ke luar kamar menuju dapur.

…

.

.

"Hyung, sudah belum?"

"Sebentar.."

Refleks Leeteuk menoleh ke arah suara diruang tengah dan ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah asik duduk di atas sofa sambil berkutat dengan PSP-nya. Leeteuk masih sangat betah memandang lekat objek menarik yang jarang berkeliaran di sekitarnya akhir-akhir ini. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Mengapa kau tidak di kamar saja?", Leeteuk datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas minuman dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Aku bosan.."

Leeteuk lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, perlahan tangannya langsung saja menyentuh dahi si maknae. "Kau agak demam. Ayo minum teh ini, setelah itu kau harus minum obat."

"Tidak perlu, ini hanya flu ringan."

"Seringan apapun, jika kau sudah sakit, sembuhnya akan lama kalau tidak minum obat, Kyu!"

"Aku sudah meminum obatnya."

"Kapan? Obat apa yang kau minum? Biarkan aku melihatnya!", titah Leeteuk

"Ehm…", Kyuhyun terpaku tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Ayolah, Kyuhyun tahu benar bahwa kini ia tengah menghadapi masalah besar. Leeteuk memiliki kadar ingin tahu yang tinggi, terlepas masalahnya penting atau tidak. Ia yakin, pria itu akan segera mengintrogasi dengan pertanyaan macam-macam, lagipula Leeteuk bukan orang bodoh yang kelak akan mempercayai semua ucapan maknaenya yang memang sejatinya selalu pintar berdalih. Oh, semoga saja Leeteuk melupakan apa yang sudah diucapkan maknae itu. Sehingga Kyuhyun tak perlu repot-repot melarikan diri dari dorm ini, hanya untuk menghindari paksaan minum obat darinya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau juga belum makan?", tebak Leeteuk.

"Aku...", Kyuhyun menggeleng tak jelas antara ingin mengatakan belum atau sudah.

"Ck..!"

Kyuhyun menoleh panik, sepasang irisnya agak melebar saat menyadari pria itu tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, tatapan sadis tertuju padanya. Bergegas ia memasang earphone kembali ke telinga yang memang sedari tadi sempat tergeletak bebas di atas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun lalu berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun, terlihat begitu menikmati music yang ada di iPodnya saat ini.

_Okay_, seperti yang orang-orang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah maknae yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sesuatu yang bernama _game_ pada kehidupannya. Dan satu hal lagi yang paling ia gemari, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi playlist pada iPodnya yang hanya tersimpan khusus untuk lagu-lagu ballad dan lagu dari penyanyi favoritnya saja.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melepas dulu earphone-mu itu jika kita sedang bicara?"

Kyuhyun melepas salah satu earphone dari telinga kanannya, "Kita bukan sedang bicara, aku tahu sebentar lagi kau akan memarahiku, kan?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas lelah."Jadi kau lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu dari pada mendengarkanku, oeh?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan tahan mendengar ocehanmu, hyung?"

"Aish,, bocah ini!"

…

.

Malam itu….

Ini kali ketiga Leeteuk bertandang ke dorm, dan untuk ke tiga kalinya pula ia mendapati Kyuhyun sendirian saja. Salahkan siapa jika jadwal free yang ia dapatkan, hampir sama seperti jadwal si maknae. Sementara dengan yang lain sering kali berseberangan. Terang saja Leeteuk hampir jarang melihat membernya ada di dorm. Apa ini hanya kebetulan saja? Mungkin saja yang lainnya kepalang sibuk sampai-sampai tak sempat pulang ke dorm. Entahlah, Leeteuk tak ingin memikirkan itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kyuhyunie, apa mereka tidak pulang ke dorm malam ini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh seraya menyimpan mangkuk yang buburnya masih tersisa di atas meja nakas. "Maksud hyung?" tanyanya, lalu dua detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya terdengar pilon. '_Ayolah, memangnya mereka itu siapa lagi, Kyuhyun?'_

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka disibukkan dengan jadwal individu. Kadang sampai di dorm larut, dan besoknya berangkat subuh. Jadwal ku dengan mereka tidak pernah dalam waktu yang sama. Jadi ya seperti ini, aku lebih sering sendirian."

Leeteuk melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah pucat itu. "Kau yakin?" Hingga ia tak tahan untuk menahan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja sendirian selama mereka belum kembali ke dorm dari kesibukan jadwal masing-masing?"

"Hmm…", Kyuhyun hanya memberikan anggukan tegas, berusaha meyakinkan leadernya.

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Ck, untuk alasan apa aku harus berbohong?", sergah Kyuhyun tak terima. "Lagipula jika aku tidak jujur, kau akan selalu mengetahuinya.", gumamnya kemudian.

Leeteuk masih tak bisa percaya. "Kyuhyunie, apa kau merasa keadaan menjadi berbeda karena mereka satu per satu akan segera berangkat wamil?", tanya Leeteuk meski dengan rasa berat. Mengingat seberapa besar kedekatan maknae itu bersama Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Leeteuk menjadi ikut memikirkan hal ini.

"Huh..", Kyuhyun terperanjat. Lagi-lagi ia harus mendengar pertanyaan seperti ini. "Mengapa Leeteuk hyung mengatakan itu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum hangat dan duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. "Masih ada aku, Heenim, Yesung, Kangin dan Ryewookie yang akan selalu menemanimu selama mereka menjalani tugas. Toh sesekali kita pasti bisa mengatur jadwal untuk berkumpul bersama disaat mereka libur."

"Kau apa-apaan sih hyung, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu.", Kyuhyun mulai kembali berdalih.

Sejujurnya jauh sebelum Leeteuk menghubungi Kyuhyun pagi tadi, ia sudah menerima pesan dari Hyukie, Donghae dan Ryewookie. Mereka ingin agar Kyuhyun ada yang menemani hari ini. Mereka tidak tega dan khawatir meninggalkan maknae sendirian di dorm di tambah dengan kondisinya yang kurang sehat.

"Kau merasa kesepian?"

"Hyung… kau berlebihan sekali.", protes Kyuhyun. "Bukankah ini menjadi lebih baik? Mereka tidak akan mengganggu dan merebut makanan ku lagi.", ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang memaksa.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau menginginkan mereka merusuhimu, kan?"

"eh,,", tiba-tiba roman wajah Kyuhyun berubah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ini sama saja berusaha mengikis batu kokoh yang sudah susah payah ia bangun dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Leeteuk? Sudah terlalu mengenal bagaimana karakter setiap membernya. Leeteuk tahu, Kyuhyun akan lebih memilih diam, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di depan mereka. Itu memang alasan yang sangat klise, mengingat hal seperti ini sudah terlalu sering dilakukan oleh maknae itu.

"Baiklah.. habiskan buburnya, setelah itu kau harus minum obat."

Demi merubah suasana malam yang terasa kelam, Leeteuk akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia sadar mempertanyakan jauh lebih dalam hal semacam itu, hanya akan memperburuk keadaaan maknaenya saja.

…

.

Kyuhyun kembali berbaring dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang. Bukannya memilih tidur, ia malah sibuk tersenyum sendiri dengan earphone yang kembali terpasang ke telinganya. Namun pandangannya tak lepas pada Leeteuk yang masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya merawat Kyuhyun seharian ini.

"Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh?", tanya Leeteuk ketika ia mulai duduk kembali di sisi ranjang.

"Aku hanya senang.."

"Senang?", tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Senang karena kau akan tidur bersamaku malam ini. Gomawo, hyungie.."

Lantas percakapan mereka menjalar ke masalah musik di iPod Kyuhyun, yang menurut Leeteuk lebih cocok sebagai lagu pengantar tidur. Entah karena alasan apa pria itu sedikit menyimpan sentimen pribadi mengenai lagu-lagu favorit magnaenya tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya Leeteuk turut berbaring di samping Kyuhyun dan menyambar salah satu earphone yang menganggur di bahu Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik ia terdiam tanpa suara, namun setelahnya, "Um, kupikir lagu ini pengecualian,"

Kyuhyun diam tak berkutik ketika sang leader selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Okay.. okay.. aku akui, sejujurnya aku juga menyukai penyanyi ballad ini."

Kyuhyun hingga mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Leeteuk dengan diam, setelah sang leader memberitahu bahwa ia adalah salah satu penggemar dari penyanyi ballad Sung Si Kyung.

Kyuhyun berkilah lalu mendelik ke arah Leeteuk.

"Kau jangan menatap galak begitu, aku kan sudah berjanji tak akan mengatai lagu-lagu favoritmu lagi!", ucap Leeteuk sedikit meninggi karena melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya cukup mengerikan.

"Hei, ini bukan jenis tatapan galak, melainkan tatapan terharu. Aku tak menyangka Leeteuk hyung akan berkata jujur seperti ini." komentar Kyuhyun senang.

Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan tawa bahagianya. Dengan senang hati ia memutar-mutar playlist untuk mencari lagu apa saja kesukaannya yang bisa ia rekomendasikan untuk di dengar oleh Leeteuk. Meskipun sejujurnya leader itu tidak tahu banyak tentang ballad, tetapi ia turut bahagia bisa melihat maknaenya kembali bersemangat lagi.

…

…

…

Malam sudah semakin larut, lelah sudah bercerita dan tertawa, lelah sudah saling cerca hingga saling memuji. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke posisi awal, berbaring di mana tubuh-tubuh itu sudah merasakan lelah. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, memandang langit-langit ruangan yang bercat putih bersih. Mungkin mendengarkan musik yang disukai dalam atmosfer seperti ini adalah semacam terapi yang menghipnotis untuk mereka. Ada kepuasan tersendiri, seakan berlari dari realita dan membaur bersama nada-nada yang menelusup lembut ke gendang telinga.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

Hehehe… saya update lagi. Cukup cepat kan? Yah, mungkin karena chapter ini sedikit berhubungan dengan chapter kemarin jadinya 'agak' sedikit nyambung. Walaupun niat awalnya gak seperti itu kkk..

Sekali lagi ditegaskan ini bukan cerita bersambung ya. Yah anggap saja "feeling better" ini sequel dari "feeling beat up" hehehe… :D

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan ikut mereview. Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu.

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**YJSexolf**__**, Dwikurnia, maya kyu, mauddy habibah, **__**Emon204**__**, **__**adlia**__**, **__**kyuli 99**__**, **__**mifta cinya**__**, **__**readlight**__**, **__**melani s khadijah**__**, **__**Filo Hip**__**, **__**Awaelfkyu13**__**, **__**phn19**__**, **__**Sparkyubum**__**, Nanakyu, namielf, Choding, kyuhae, kyunoi, **__**diahretno**__**, **__**chairun**__**, indria.**_

Dan, untuk yang ngeadd di fb, salam kenal ya.. ^^

Okay, sampai disini dulu.

Chapter berikutnya, masih belum terpikirkan.

Terimakasih…

Author : Belle


	5. I Will Wait in That Summer

.

**"I Will Wait in That Summer"**

**Kyuhyun . Donghae**

**Author : Belle**

.

.

.

_"Persahabatan bukan hanya sekedar kata yang ditulis pada sehelai kertas tak bermakna, melainkan tertoreh dalam sebuah ikatan yang disebut kasih dan sayang."_

Kyuhyun benar-benar disibukkan dengan persiapan album kedua "Again, If Fall Comes" Album ini diharapkan akan dapat membawa ketenangan dimusim gugur saat ini di Korea. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sukses menobatkan dirinya sebagai pangeran lagu Ballad yang berhasil menyapu bersih chart musik Korea pada November 2014 dengan mini album pertamanya "At Gwanghwamun". Sementara itu, ia pun akan menggelar konser solo untuk mini album keduanya November mendatang.

Jadwal yang begitu padat seperti ini hingga membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut mengantar Eunhyuk. Ya, Eunhyuk akhirnya memulai tugasnya berbakti pada Negara. Hanya ada Leeteuk sang leader bersama dengan Kangin yang mengantarkannya di Chuncheon, provinsi Gangwon.

Kyuhyun melihat itu, ia juga menyempatkan diri membaca informasi di jejaring social. Banyak fans yang datang ke lokasi.

Ketika Eunhyuk mengucapkan salam perpisahaannya, "Terima kasih sudah datang kemari di tengah cuaca yang dingin ini. Sebagai pria Korea sejati, aku akan menjalankan wamil dan kembali lagi. Aku akan menjalani wamil dengan baik selama setahun sembilan bulan. Terima kasih sudah mendukungku."

Tak pelak membuat hati ELF bersedih. Kyuhyun terharu, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya pesan singkat yang tertera lewat akun twitternya yang bertuliskan, "Pergi dan kembalilah dengan baik, hyungku…" ~ bukti rasa sayangnya pada Eunhyuk. Tidak lupa Kyuhyun menambahakan photo saat mereka berdua menatap nakal pada gaun bagian bawah seorang wanita dan sebuah photo konyol yang membuat ELF bisa tertawa melihatnya. Mungkin seperti ini cara si maknae menghibur hati dan para ELF yang tengah terbawa perasaan seperti dirinya.

Bagaimana dengan hyung nomor 1? Hyung yang menempatkan posisi pertama di hatinya? Berselang hanya dua hari, Donghae akan ikut menyusul untuk menyelesaikan kewajibannya pada Negara.

Kyuhyun gundah, saat indah itu terasa cepat berlalu, tak terasa kini ia harus merasakaan yang namanya perpisahan. Hah, Kyuhyun paling benci membicarakan perpisahan. Entah perpisahan dalam bentuk apapun. Ia benci dengan kata perpisahan, karena perpisahan hanya akan mendatangkan kesedihan. Baginya tak ada perpisahan yang indah. Tapi inilah dunia, Tuhan telah menciptakan segala sesuatu itu berpasangan, jika ada tawa maka akan ada tangis, jika ada kebahagiaan maka suatu saat akan ada kesedihan dan seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini, Kyuhyun telah mengenal yang namanya pertemuan maka konsekuensinya adalah ia harus mau mengenal perpisahan.

Meskipun ini hanyalah sementara, tetapi bagi Kyuhyun tetap saja menyesakkan. Ia yang sejak awal berjumpa sudah terlalu dekat dengan Donghae. Sejujurnya, jika Kyuhyun boleh meminta, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah ia harapkan. Kyuhyun duduk menyendiri di sisi ranjang pada sebuah kamar yang memiliki aroma tidak asing lagi baginya. Si pemilik telah lama tidak mendiami tempat itu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat merindukannya. Ia mengitari seluruh bagian-bagian yang ada pada kamar di dorm itu dalam diam.

"Kyuhyunie.."

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Hyung.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, hm..?"

"Aku.."

"Bukankah kau sedang disibukkan dengan banyak jadwal?"

Nada itu.. entah mengapa terkesan beda di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau hyung, mengapa bisa datang ke sini?"

"Aku mencarimu.", ucap Donghae dengan nada tegas.

"huh..", Kyuhyun terkesiap.

Donghae lalu duduk di salah satu sofa kecil yang masih berada di kamar itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap sang hyung. Alasan Donghae sampai mencarinya ke dorm saja, Kyuhyun tak bisa menanyakannya. Apa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan? Apa Donghae datang untuk menceramahinya? Jika iya, mengapa ia hanya memangdang Kyuhyun dalam diam? Hingga si maknae tidak bisa berkutik meski untuk sekedar mengeluarkan nafas dengan normal.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae sekilas lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada objek lain. Ia sangat tahu, Donghae masih memperhatikannya saat ini. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak pikiran Donghae. Saat ini pikirannya menjadi amat sangat runyam. Kyuhyun ingin bicara, tapi bisa saja menjadi salah di mata Donghae. Itu yang sangat ia takutkan.

"Kyuhyunie.."

"Huh?", lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Duduklah di sini?", Donghae menepuk-nepuk sofa yang masih ada space kosong di sebelahnya.

Donghae tetap memandang Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer ini. Dengan perasaan berat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Donghae. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa gelisah masih merasuki, sambil menunduk ia tidak berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"…. Mengapa… hyung bertanya seperti itu…?", ucapnya dengan nada yang tersendat, Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

"Lihat tanganmu yang tidak diam sejak tadi."

"Ah, maaf..", Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Mengapa minta maaf?"

"Huh..", pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya berani memandang Donghae.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini disaat-saat aku harus pergi dalam beberapa hitungan jam lagi?", Donghae sungguh khawatir dengan maknaenya.

"A.. aku hanya… hyung, maafkan aku…", Kyuhyun kembali tertunduk. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa bersama-sama kalian, tidak bisa mengantarkan kalian saat terakhir seperti ini. Aku ingin, aku mau, aku butuh bersama kalian, bersama Hyuk hyung, bersamamu.. tapi aku…", Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa jeda.

"Hei…", Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. "Mengapa kau berkata begitu maknae?", ia tidak percaya mengapa Kyuhyun sampai bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini.

"Di saat-saat semua orang diliputi rasa sedih, rasa haru seperti ini, aku justru sebaliknya. Merayakan perilisan album ke duaku, mencari dukungan pada mereka, aku harus memperlihatkan pada semuanya jika aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan semua kegiatan-kegiatan individualku. Aku merasa begitu jahat."

"YAK!", hardik Donghae seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kau ini bicara apa, huh!"

"Maafkan aku hyung.. aku sungguh menyayangimu.. tolong jangan membenciku..", Kyuhyun mulai di dominasi oleh rasa sesal.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu padaku kecuali kau benar-benar ingin aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun!", tukas Donghae dengan nada tak selembut biasanya. "Coba kau sadari sendiri saja, apa menurutmu aku adalah orang yang sepicik itu? Aku dan semua hyungdeulmu, apakah mereka orang yang kejam di matamu? Sungguh Kyu, tidak pernah sedikitpun dikepalaku terbersit perasaan seperti itu terhadapmu."

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Dan aku sudah cukup tersiksa karena ini, tetapi nyatanya sampai dengan saat ini kau, kalian hyungdeul semuanya, masih saja membiarkan aku bersikap egois.", Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, mencoba menetralkan perasaan, tidak ingin membiarkan Donghae melihatnya menjadi begitu rapuh seperti ini.

"Kyuhyunie… jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu kan, hyungmu yang satu ini dijuluki 'Prince of Tears'? Jadi tolong jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti ini di depanku.", goda Donghae dengan senyum lepasnya. Kali ini Donghae benar-benar menjadi kuat dan terlihat sangat tegar.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan pergi hyung, aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Di saat-saat seperti ini, selalu saja kau yang datang menghiburku."

Kyuhyun masih mengingat semua, dan ia tidak pernah berusaha melupakan di mana orang pertama yang menyambut hangat kedatangannya saat bergabung dengan Super Junior adalah Donghae. Donghae yang memberikan dukungan dan kekuatan penuh, ketika ia merasa tidak nyaman. Dan Donghae juga yang menghibur secara diam-diam ketika ia merindukan orang tuanya.

Donghae mengulum senyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun menjadi sesensitif ini. "Karena aku tahu, aku mengerti semua yang kau rasakan.."

Kyuhyun tertunduk, "Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu sulit membuat semua ini terasa sederhana dalam pandanganku."

"Ah, Sepertinya kau memang terlalu lelah, maknae.", sambil tersenyum hangat, Donghae mengusap-usap lembut surai Kyuhyun.

"_Mungkin karena inilah, kau selalu mempunyai tempat yang sangat tinggi dalam hatiku, hyung...", _bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman didekat Donghae. Karena Donghae selalu memberikan kekuatan, setiap kali ia merasa depresi, Donghae selalu ada untuk mendorongnya.

"_Hyung begitu tampan ketika dia kuat, aku benar-benar cinta hyung seperti ini."_

Inilah Donghae, samudra itu, laut itu, air itu, yang tak akan pernah menyerah. Namja yang sangat cantik, mata ekspresif, emosinya selalu ditunjukkan oleh matanya dengan nyata, dan tak ada yang tersembunyi.

"Kyuhyunie, kau harus selalu sehat..."

Kalimat ini merupakan keinginan Donghae yang sering ia katakan. Kyuhyun menyukai itu.

Kyuhyun mulai menampakkan senyumnya, "Kau juga hyung…", ucapnya dengan lembut.

Donghae bernapas lega, rasa khawatirnya perlahan menguap lantaran ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kembali cerah. Karena kebahagiaan mereka adalah ketika melihat maknae bisa kembali tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai aku kembali nanti…"

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae lekat… sesunggguhnya sampai dengan saat ini ia tidak pernah melihat ada yang berubah dari hyung ikannya itu. Donghae selalu tampan. Masih tampak seperti karakter utama yang keluar dari komik, seperti yang selalu ada diimajinasinya.

Kyuhyun memberikan anggukan, "Itu pasti… dan aku akan menunggumu di Musim Panas itu.."

.

.

.

**fin**

.

.

.

Oneshoot dadakan.. asal dan berantakan hehehe.. :D

Terimakasih


	6. Punishment

.

"**PUNISHMENT"**

Kyuhyun and Sungmin

_by Belle _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu berjalan perlahan, lengkap dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca, tidak seperti biasanya karena ia yang terkenal dengan sikap cerianya kapanpun dan di manapun.

Kyuhyun, pria yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan hati yang hampa itu memutar kenop pintu ragu, sekali ini dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu enggan bertemu dengan seseorang yang saat ini tengah menunggu di dalam sebuah apartemen tempat dimana ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyunie…", panggil seorang pria dengan senyum lembutnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan malas, menyusuri setiap anak tangga dengan enggan. Saat akhirnya ia berdiri di anak tangga terakhir, lalu kemudian pria itu menoleh. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang sudah menunggunya seharian penuh tengah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun lalu berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, Kyunieku... Sangat merindukanmu."

…

Sungmin, pria yang sudah menunggu lama di apartemen Kyuhyun. Dia adalah sang 'hyung' yang selama ini terpisah jauh darinya. Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya di China untuk menjalankan bisnis yang sudah ia bangun sejak lama bersama seorang teman masa kecilnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang sejak awal hidup di Seoul bersama orang tua mereka, tiba-tiba memutuskan keluar dari rumah.

"Pulanglah..mereka merindukanmu."

"Rindu?", tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Benar.. mereka sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau tidak salah, hyung? Appa mengusirku!", tukasnya sarkastik.

…

.

_**~Flashback~**_

Tiga tahun yang lalu…

Di dalam rumah mewah yang bergaya klasik itu, terdengar keributan-keributan kecil yang awalnya bisa terkontrol, namun semakin lama rupanya keadaan semakin memanas.

"Kau, apa yang bisa kau banggakan untuk orang tuamu? Semakin hari hanya menyusahkan saja!"

"Appa, sabarlah sedikit. Aku masih menunggu pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan bidangku."

"Jika kau hanya menunggu, pekerjaan itu tidak akan dengan senang hati mendatangimu, Kyu! Berusahalah."

"Lalu apa yang selama ini aku lakukan, pergi pagi hingga kembali malam, bertanya ke sana, bertanya ke sini, masih belum cukupkah itu disebut suatu usaha?"

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan Sungmin."

"Appa, aku mohon jangan pernah bandingkan aku dengan Sungmin hyung."

"Appa hanya mengatakan apa kenyataannya."

"Tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini termasuk Sungmin hyung."

"Setidaknya dia jauh lebih istimewa daripada kau!"

"Appa, cukup!"

"Kyu, selama ini Appa sudah cukup bersabar menghadapimu. Tetapi jika selamanya begini, lebih baik kau temukan ideology hidupmu terlebih dahulu, sampai kau mendapatkannya, Appa akan menerimamu kembali di rumah ini!"

"Appa, kau mengusirku?"

…

_**~Flashback end~**_

.

.

"Untuk apa aku pulang, jika mereka tidak pernah mempertanyakan keadaanku?"

"Tapi eomma..-"

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun aku hidup sendirian di tempat yang selalu berpindah-pindah. Setelah aku menemukan tempat ini, aku berharap Eomma berbeda, tidak seperti Appa. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Jangankan untuk mengunjungi, Eomma bahkan jarang sekali menghubungiku! Apa itu yang disebut rindu!"

"Kyuhyunie-.."

"Satu-satunya keluarga yang bisa aku hubungi hanya kau. Dan kau begitu jauh, hyung.", keluh Kyuhyun.

"Dengarkan aku-.."

"Bahkan ketika aku jatuh sakit, tidak satupun dari mereka ada yang peduli!"

"Kyu, dengarkan aku dulu!", hardik Sungmin.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa aku dengar?"

Sungmin memegang pundak Kyuhyun erat, "Dengar, kita bisa memperbaiki ini semua. Seharusnya kau buktikan sekarang pada mereka.", sejenak Sungmin mengitari pandangannya ke setiap penjuru ruangan besar nan mewah tersebut. "Lihat, kau telah memiliki apartemen ini dengan kerja kerasmu sendiri, Kyu. Aku bangga denganmu.."

"Ck, ini bukanlah apa-apa untuk mereka, hyung."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jabatan sebagai General Manajer sebuah perusahaan besar di kawasan Distrik Jungnang itu? Dan bahkan diam-diam kau sudah menyelesaikan gelar Magistermu tanpa kendala sama sekali. Apa itu belum cukup membuktikan pada mereka?"

"Hyung, kenapa-.."

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku apapun, karena aku sudah tahu semuanya, Kyu."

"Mereka belum melihatku sepertimu, jadi aku tidak mungkin pulang."

"Sepertiku? Apa maksudmu sepertiku?"

"Kau begitu istimewa untuk mereka, hyung."

Sungmin terkekeh ringan, "Kyuhyunie, ayolah..."

"Hyung, jangan buang-buang waktumu di tempat ini, pulanglah."

Selang beberapa detik setelah membagi sesak yang selama ini ia pendam sendirian, sejurus Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Ia berdiri, lantas menyuguhkan tatapan berkilatnya pada Sungmin sambil membungkam.

"Kyuhyunie, ada banyak hal yang perlu kau ketahui—" kalimat itu tersela dari bibir Sungmin oleh rajutan langkah yang kasar.

"Hyung aku mohon, pulanglah.. mereka pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang."

"Tidak.", jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Baiklah...", Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, jelas sekali ia berniat akan meninggalkan apartemen itu. Ruangan besar yang ia berikan kesan kelam seperti perasaannya. Namun selalu menemani setiap detik kadar hidup yang dianggapnya begitu konyol dan menyedihkan.

Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun seraya berpikir bahwa anak itu tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Karena jujur saja, Sungmin sudah tak punya pemikiran lain lagi selain itu. Ia tahu betul karakter sang dongsaeng. Kyuhyun yang memang sejatinya seorang anak manja egois yang senang kebebasan. Meskipun diusianya yang sudah tidak layak menyandang predikat seorang remaja, tetapi sepertinya sifat itu belum juga ingin menjauh darinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau begini, ha?" Sungmin sambil menghentikan sang dongsaeng dengan menarik tangannya.

"Apa lagi..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil berbalik, keningnya berkerut dan… tatapannya belum juga melunak.

Sudut bibir Sungmin terangkat secara otomatis. Kendati Kyuhyun memiliki sifat sedikit keras kepala, tetapi Sungmin tetap mengakui, dongsaengnya adalah anak yang manis.

Sungmin tak gentar, "Ayolah maknaeku sayang… kita pulang bersama, ne?", ia manangkup manja wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Selama ini ia dengan sepanjang kesendiriannya hanya bergelut dengan pekerjaan, pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Kyuhyun lelah, butuh istirahat, butuh tenang. Tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba ia dihadapkan pada situasi dimana ia harus bertemu sang hyung dalam keadaan mood yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun benci begini.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Aku berjanji akan pulang, tetapi setelah menjelaskan satu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Semua yang terjadi selama ini padamu karena sudah direncanakan. Ini hanya sebuah hukuman ringan untuk anak manja, nakal dan pemalas sepertimu."

"Apa?", lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengucap kata itu.

"Benar, Appa dan Eomma hanya ingin merubah kebiasaan burukmu. Mereka terlalu khawatir dengan gaya hidupmu yang sejak kecil senang sekali dengan kebebasan, urak-urakan, bahkan kau suka bertindak sesuka hatimu pada orang lain."

"Mengapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Kyu."

"Ini sungguh tak adil untukku."

"Ini setimpal, Kyu. Semuanya berbuah manis. Kau berubah, kau menjadi anak yang lebih mandiri, lebih bertanggung jawab dan bahkan dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, kau bisa menjadi orang yang sukses dalam kariermu.", jelas Sungmin antusias."Emm, meskipun sifat manja itu belum seutuhnya menghilang, tapi kau jauh lebih baik.", tambah sang hyung dengan cengirin kelincinya.

Dengan wajah menekuk, Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal, "Mereka berlebihan dengan anak kandung sendiri! Ini sudah keterlaluan!"

Tetap saja, namja keras kepala ini merasa tidak terima.

Sungmin tersenyum lantas menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu, kami hampir setiap hari memantaumu. Ini tidak hanya semata-mata untuk menghukummu, tetapi kami sepakat melakukan ini untuk menguji seberapa kuat kau bertahan sendirian dan bagaimana usahamu menata hidup selanjutnya. Bahkan ketika kau jatuh sakit, eomma benar-benar merasa bersalah dan selalu menangis. Tapi semuanya tetap harus dijalankan. Kami tidak membiarkanmu melakukan segalanya sendiri. Kami juga mengirim orang untuk membantu kesulitanmu secara diam-diam."

"Kalian melakukan itu…?", Kyuhyun lalu terpaku.

"Ini mungkin sedikit berlebihan untuk seorang anak yang tidak terbiasa menerima perlakuan agak kasar sepertimu. Tapi semua yang kami lakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Coba kau sadari sendiri, apa kau merasakan ada perubahan dalam hidupmu selama ini?"

"…", Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui dengan jelas, orang tua kita tidak mungkin membuang anak kesayangannya. Karena kebahagiaan kami yang susungguhnya adalah kau ~ uri Kyuhyunie."

"…"

Selagi menunggu jawaban sang dongsaeng yang tiba-tiba terbungkam dengan pandangan kosongnya, Sungmin lebih memilih meninggalkannya untuk sementara waktu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun beradu dengan sekelebat pikiran-pikiran yang mengganjalnya selama ini.

Sungmin berjalan dari area _pantry, _lalu menghampiri kembali sang dongsaeng sembari meneguk jus strowberry yang baru diambil dari lemari pendingin. "Kau masih tak mengerti?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menggeleng dalam diam. Menilik sepercik rasa lega dan serpihan bahagia yang mulai meletup-letup dari dasar hatinya, meski di saat bersamaan sebuah kenangan buruk mendadak hadir di dalam benaknya, kejadian di mana ia merasa marah lantas mengucap sebuah sumpah.

'_Aku bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan mereka lebih kejam dari ini!" _

Tak seharusnya kalimat itu terucap, ia menyesal. Kyuhyun mengutuk jahanam mulutnya sendiri. Ia menyadari Orang tuanya adalah yang terbaik. Kyuhyun ingat, Eomma selalu membuatkan sarapan dan Appa selalu mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah setiap pagi, mereka tak pernah lupa hari ulang tahunnya di setiap tahun, dan tak pernah absen membacakan dongeng untuknya sebelum pergi tidur. Lalu apa lagi yang harus ia ragukan dari orang tuanya? ~ tidak ada.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mmm, ya."

Pertanyaan Sungmin menyadarkannya dari kenangan manis itu.

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan melewati sang hyung menuju sebuah sofa panjang. Memang terkesan seperti lelucon aneh. Lebih dari satu tahun ia berada di bawah perasaan terpuruk yang dibangun oleh pikirannya sendiri. Padahal semua itu tak seharusnya ia sesali. Jika Sungmin tidak membuka semuanya, mungkinkah Kyuhyun tetap dengan pikiran bodohnya? Tetapi akhirnya ia mensyukuri semua yang terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak merasa keberatan. Melupakan yang sudah terjadi kadang memang lebih baik.

Kyuhyun lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya, memperhatikan sang hyung yang tengah asyik menikmati minuman favoritnya sembari menonton tayangan televisi setiap sore. Ia tersenyum, benar-benar sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak asing baginya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita pulang bersama?"

"…"

"Kau diam, aku anggap iya."

"Ck, terserah kau saja."

Jawab Kyuhyun mengalah selepas meneguk sisa Jus strawberry milik Sungmin yang dirampasnya secara tiba-tiba dari tangan si hyung. Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar, diam-diam ia mengulas senyum. Di dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun sudah berani beranggapan mungkin memang saatnya ia kembali pulang. Barangkali… 'hukuman' itu memang sudah berakhir untuknya.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Akhirnya ada versi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hehe..

suka tak suka seperti itulah jadinya.. :D

ini hanyalah fiction, imajinasi saya, seperti yang dikatakan di summary ; tiap chapter isinya berbeda-beda, tidak semua ide saya akan tersetting cerita seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti di kehidupan nyata. hehehe... ~karena saya tidak tahu pasti kenyataannya seperti apa~

Okay, terimakasih untuk readers dan reviewnya.

Author : Belle


	7. Hungry

.

"**HUNGRY"**

Kyuhyun and Yesung

_by Belle _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu udara malam ini mencapai nol derajat celcius. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kedua tangan di saku hoodie. Ia berjalan ke sana ke mari persis di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan teras rumah dengan ruangan keluarga. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, menggerutu hingga mengumpat kesal dengan berbagai makian kasar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan seperti itu?"

Seorang lainnya kemudian menginterupsi kegiatan monotonnya yang ia lakukan sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekat kepada lelaki yang sudah sejak tadi memang memperhatikannya sambil duduk santai menikmati cemilan kecil di sofa big size putih itu. Ia menghempaskan malas tubuhnya di space yang kosong.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku begini?"

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Aku lapar!", sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau bisa makan yang lain dulu, kan? Banyak cemilan kecil di lemari pendingin."

"Kalau aku tertarik, makanan itu tidak akan bertahan sampai satu hari di sana.", ucapnya ketus.

Yesung si lelaki yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawa keringnya. Lalu mengucap, "Maaf…"

Kyuhyun mendongak lalu menormalkan posisi duduknya, "Kau pikir dengan satu kata 'maaf' semua sudah selesai? Sudah cukup? Iya? Begitu? Enak sekali ya.", sungutnya dengan nafas menderu.

"Kyuhyunie,, bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku lupa…"

"Okay, aku tahu. Kau mungkin sudah lupa jika memiliki satu orang dongsaeng di apartemen ini. Kau sudah menelantarkannya, dan membiarkannya menunggu dengan rasa lapar yang sudah mulai sekarat begini."

"Aigoo…", potong Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepala. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun memang suka sekali berlebihan mengibaratkan apa yang sedang ia alami.

"Bahkan sebelumnya kau sudah berjanji akan membelikan makanan untukku setelah pulang kerja. Yang ada apa? Kau hanya ingat mengisi perutmu saja. Ck! Kau sungguh menyebalkan sekali, hyung.", Kyuhyun mengoceh geram tak henti.

Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Yesung, yang tidak lain adalah sang hyung. Hingga Yesung harus menebus kesalahannya pada Kyuhyun dengan memesan makanan cepat saji di sebuah restaurant dekat apartemen mereka. Namun, karena cuaca di luar terlalu extreme, membuat segala aktifitas orang-orang berlangsung begitu lambat. Sampailah maknae itu pada ambang kesabarannya. Segala hujatan liar sudah tak ter'elakkan lagi hingga ia merasa frustasi sendiri karena perutnya menjadi semakin terasa lapar saja.

"Sial!", umpat Kyuhyun cepat sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai tidak mau bekerja sama.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lalukan untukmu?"

"Astaga hyung.. mengenai hal seperti itu, apa masih aku yang harus memikirkannya?", Kyuhyun menatap lekat Yesung sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau keterlaluan sekali ya, meminta orang yang sedang lapar untuk berpikir."

Yesung hanya menghela nafas tenang, "Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik aku keluar saja membelikanmu makanan."

Baru saja Yesung akan beranjak, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyela. "Sudahlah..! Tidak perlu!"

Diam-diam, meski dalam keadaan emosi yang meletup-letup begini, Kyuhyun tetaplah orang yang masih waras. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Yesung keluar dalam cuaca seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan keselamatan sang hyung. Sesungguhnya ia tidak sekejam apa yang terlihat.

Kyuhyun lalu diam, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sudah tak tertarik melihat wajah memelas Yesung yang ia anggap tengah berada dalam penyesalan setengah mati. Padahal sebenarnya jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, wajah lelaki itu cukup innocent saat ini. Tidak menggambarkan rasa bersalah yang berlebihan.

Kyuhyun tahu seharusnya ia tak berkata kasar pada sang hyung, Kyuhyun juga tahu seharusnya ia tak perlu sampai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada karyawan _fast food_ yang tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya sampai sekarang. Tetapi apa daya, rasa lapar bisa merubahnya menjadi seorang monster mengerikan. Seingat Kyuhyun, seperti itulah yang pernah dikatakan Yesung kepadanya.

'Lupa', memang alasan yang klise. Dan Kyuhyun pun tahu, jika Yesung sudah beralasan 'lupa', maka dia tidak akan bisa menghakiminya lebih dari pada cacian busuk apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun sudah terlalu bosan mendengar tawaran dari Yesung mengenai cemilan kecil yang ada di lemari pendingin. Karena menurutnya Yesung curang, selalu membeli makanan yang hanya dia sendiri saja bisa memakannya. "Persetan dengan cemilan aneh itu!", lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memaki bebas.

Ia masih tak bisa membendung rasa kesalnya menghadapi Yesung. Dan yang mengherankan di sini, selaknat apapun umpatan yang dilontarkan bocah itu, Yesung tak pernah mengambil pusing. Jangankan untuk melakukan perlawanan, lelaki itu bahkan tetap diam dan hanya mendengarkan semua ocehan pedas sang dongsaeng. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sesekali melihat Yesung bertindak. Paling tidak, memarahi dirinya misalnya. Tetapi demi apapun juga, seumur hidupnya sudah mengenal Yesung, tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mengalami hal itu. Cukup hanya dia yang berulah tidak sopan terhadap sang hyung.

Apa yang salah dengannya? Atau mungkin ada yang salah dengan Yesung? Apa Kyuhyun yang terlalu kritis terhadap segala sesuatu hingga sibuk mencari tahu hal-hal yang tak seharusnya ia pertanyakan? Atau memang Yesung yang terlalu berhati lembut dan seputih salju? Ah, apakah Yesung seistimewa itu? Kyuhyun rasa, tidak juga. Tapi… Entahlah…?!

Terkadang Kyuhyun tak habis pikir mengapa Tuhan memberikan dia seorang hyung seperti lelaki yang tengah duduk tenang di hadapannya saat ini? Bukan, Kyuhyun bukan bermaksud menyalahkan kuasa Tuhan. Aduh, ini terlalu rumit jika dijelaskan dengan terperinci. Karena mungkin saja akan menjadi persepsi yang berbeda-beda pada setiap orang yang memaknai maksud pikirannya. Mungkin hanya dirinyalah yang mengerti semua. Selama ini kejadian seperti sekarang sering kali terjadi, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiripun tak kuasa mengendalikannya. Karena selalu saja hati dan tindakannya tak sepaham. Dan lebih miris lagi, alasan di balik semuanya tidak jauh hanya semata-mata karena lapar.

.

-o-

.

Sekian menit berlalu dengan keheningan, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _Door Bell_ dari luar. Seketika itu Yesung mengangkat bokongnya lalu berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu.

Dengan gerakan yang sengaja diperlambat, ia berjalan kembali dengan senyum sumringah sambil mencium aroma dalam sebuah bungkusan kotak besar yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Yesung berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju meja makan.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang tak tahu menahu apapun, karena posisi duduknya saat ini membelakangi Yesung, ia tetap menekuk wajahnya sekusut mungkin. Anak itu memang keras kepala. Terlalu keukeuh menahan lapar, sampai-sampai makanan yang ada untuk pengganjal perut lapar sekalipun, ia tolak mentah-mentah. Salahkan eomma mereka terlalu memanjakannya.

"Kyu…"

"…"

"Kyuhyunie..."

"…"

"Apa kau akan tetap duduk diam saja di sana? Lama-lama makanan favoritmu ini akan habis jika berada dekat denganku."

"Uh, sudah datang ya?", Kyuhyun menoleh lalu beranjak menghampiri Yesung yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya. "Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku, hyung?", entah malaikat dari mana yang menghinggapinya hingga tiba-tiba saja nada suara bocah itu lebih normal bahkan terkesan lembut. Sepertinya mood Kyuhyun langsung membaik setelah mendengar kata '_makanan favoritmu_'.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Yang ada kau hanya akan membuat perkara baru saja dengan karyawan _fast food_ itu."

"Tidak.. aku hanya berniat memberi dia sedikit nasehat saja.", ucap Kyuhyun yang sengaja dibuat semanis mungkin. Sesekali tangannya mulai bergerak mencicipi makanan. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mendengar suara bell ataupun ketukan pintu dari luar?", ia merasa bingung sendiri.

"Ck, sudahlah. Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri."

"Mwo?", ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengusut.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, ia lalu memandang Kyuhyun, "Setiap kali pikiranmu sibuk beradu argument, apa mungkin kau mendengar seseorang sedang memanggilmu? Tentu saja tidak, kan? Bahkan sepertinya antara otak kiri dan otak kananmu saling mencela siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah sejak tadi. Karena itulah lebih baik aku saja keluar menerima pesanan itu."

"Ups…!" seketika itu Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. Sekonyong-konyong ia dapat merasakan wajahnya begitu panas membakar. Yesung terlalu pintar menebak isi kepalanya. Kyuhyun sudah mulai tak percaya diri. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia sudah tidak ingin lancang memikirkannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berserah.

"Ka-kau mengetahui semua, hyung?", tanyanya dengan wajah sangat bersalah. "Mengapa kau bisa…", sesaat kalimat itu tertahan, Kyuhyun lalu dengan cepat meralatnya. "Mengapa kau diam saja melihatku seperti itu? Mengapa kau tetap saja membiarkan aku menjadi dongsaeng pemberontak dan keras kepala? Apa kau tidak bosan? Tidak marah? Tidak lelah? Apa kau tidak memiliki niat untuk menghukumku, barangkali…?", ucapnya yang diakhir kalimat terdengar begitu pelan dan hampir tak terdengar.

Menyaksikan tingkah laku sang dongsaeng yang tiba-tiba kikuk, Yesung tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tawanya. Menurutnya, ucapan Kyuhyun begitu manis dan menggelikan.

"Jangan tertawa saja! Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau tak ada keinginan sesekali untuk menghukumku karena kelakuan dan mulut kasarku? Aku akan terima, hyung...", ucap Kyuhyun pasrah.

Untuk beberapa saat Yesung masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Lalu setelahnya, saat ia berada dalam keadaan stabil kembali, Yesung mengusak rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu? Saat-saat yang menyenangkan bagiku adalah,,, ketika melihatmu sedang lapar."

"Uh,..?", Kyuhyun terperangah, ia tak cukup mengerti dengan apa yang sudah Yesung katakan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yesung kembali tertawa, "Iya, seperti itu saja."

"Jadi, kau lebih suka aku menjadi monster mengerikan daripada menjadi dongsaeng yang manis…?"

Dengan wajah datarnya, Yesung sudah tak berminat lagi menimpali pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kau lapar kan? Ayo, makanlah.", lalu melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di meja makan.

…

…

…

Hyung yang aneh.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

Hehehe… okay, untuk Kyuhyun dan Yesung selesai.

Sampai jumpa untuk Kyuhyun dan hyung/chingu berikutnya.

Terimakasih

Author : Belle


	8. Excessive Worries

.

"**Excessive Worries"**

Kyuhyun and Kangin

_Author : Belle_

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun baru saja memejamkan matanya di sofa ketika ponselnya berdering - ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Kau di mana? Mengapa aku tidak melihatmu bersama manajer hyung saat di lobi tadi?"

"Aku sudah di dorm."

"Hah, kenapa suaramu begitu? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi.."

"Hyung, aku mengantuk."

Kyuhyun menutup panggilan dengan sepihak. Ia mendengus, lantas mengadukan wajah pada bantal sofa. Serta-merta ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena rasa pusing yang sejak tadi pagi tak kunjung mereda.

Berselang sekitar satu jam berikutnya, terdengar ada seseorang memasuki dorm. Tak sempat membawa pandangannya kemana-mana, ia dengan segenap perasaan risau yang terkumpul, dengan cepat focus itu menangkap objek yang memang sedang ia cari. Ia melangkahkan kaki serampangan, semakin mendekat ke tempat di mana seseorang yang sedang ia lihat terkapar bebas di atas sofa.

"Kyu.. Kyu.. Bangun."

"Emm…"

"Mengapa tidur di sini?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun. Ia duduk sambil menguap. "Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu, kan? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Untuk sepersekian menit Kyuhyun terpaku hanya karena pertanyaan itu. Ia melihat raut penuh kecemasan dalam wajah lelaki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Hyung, kau itu kenapa?"

Sadar akan keresahannya yang berlebihan, Kangin-orang yang sejak tadi memasang raut khawatir pada maknaenya tersebut, langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Ah, tidaak..", dustanya.

Kangin kemudian meletakkan ransel sembarangan, ia melepas jaket dan topinya jauh dengan perasaan lebih lega, lalu melengang santai menuju wastafel untuk sekadar memeriksa ekspresi wajahnya dari pantulan cermin yang mungkin saja sekarang sudah terlihat jauh lebih membaik.

"Kau dari mana hyung? Tak biasanya pergi membawa ransel?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat semua barang-barang Kangin.

Kangin lalu berjalan kembali, "Aku akan menginap di dorm."

"Mwo?", tukas Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak-tidak.. hanya saja, kau tidak mengatakan sebelumnya padaku akan menginap di sini."

Kangin sendiripun memang tidak merencanakannya. Niat ini tiba-tiba saja muncul karena beberapa hal yang sudah mendorongnya. Di samping itu, Kangin memang tak melihat Kyuhyun kembali bersama manajer hyung saat selesai rekaman di Radio Star. Dan yang menambah rasa khawatirnya, ketika mendengar suara parau Kyuhyun di telepon beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku hanya rindu suasana dorm. Sudah lama tidak tidur di sini.", dan lagi-lagi ia berdusta.

"Emm, baiklah. Kau ingin minum sesuatu?", tawar Kyuhyun seraya beranjak namun tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Yak! Yak! Kyu…", dengan cepat Kangin menangkap tubuhnya. "Kau kenapa?", panik Kangin, ia lalu mengajaknya duduk kembali.

Kyuhyun memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa agak berdenyut. "Aku memang sudah pusing sejak pagi tadi. Tapi kau tenang saja hyung, aku masih kuat."

Kangin diam, Ia lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh maknae itu dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak demam, tetapi ia tak berhenti memandang sosok Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat sedang kelelahan. Benar kan, kekhawatirannya dan tiga bocah _absurd_ itu, memang selalu beralasan.

"Kau sudah minum obat? Mengapa tidak pulang bersama manajer hyung saja tadi?"

"Aku yang meminta kembali ke dorm sendiri. Aku kesal, dia suka sekali memaksaku.", tukas Kyuhyun sambil menggerutu.

"Memaksa?"

"Iya, dia memaksaku agar minum obat."

"Tapi kau menurutinya kan?"

"Ck, bagaimana tidak? Sampai di dorm pun dia masih sibuk mengingatkanku. Dan aku tidak mungkin berbohong padanya, karena dia akan selalu tahu itu. Cerewet sekali."

Memang dasarnya maknae ini keras kepala. Ia membenci yang namanya rumah sakit, obat, dan segala tetek bengek yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal, ia merasa sang manajer tidak jauh berbeda dengan hyungdeulnya. Suka berlebihan. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun sudah menelan beberapa butir kapsul demi meredakan kekhawatiran manajer hyung. Karena itulah ia menjadi mengantuk setelahnya dan tertidur di sofa.

Kangin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu terkekeh, "Astaga.. jadi karena itu?"

"Ah, sudahlah hyung. Kita tidak perlu mengungkit itu lagi. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja.", jawab Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Memang benar rasa pusingnya berangsur mereda, mungkin karena efek obat yang ia minum mulai bekerja. Dan sejujurnya bagi Kyuhyun ini bukanlah hal yang perlu dibahas terlalu panjang karena tubuhnya sudah cukup kuat untuk beraktifitas lagi.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau selama dua minggu terakhir aku minum _Chardonnay_ setiap malam," kata Kyuhyun mulai beranjak lalu membuka pintu lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sebotol _Champagne_ yang masih tersisa sepertiga botol.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan tahu," sahut Kangin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun. "Karena belakangan ini aku lebih sering keluar bersama Heechul hyung. Jadi aku tidak sempat memikirkanmu berserta detil-detil di kehidupanmu yang bisa saja berubah drastis saat kami tidak ada bersamamu."

Hening.

Entah mengapa, Kangin suka sekali menggoda Kyuhyun sampai membuat maknae itu merubah roman wajahnya.

"Ck—memangnya tidak ada topik lebih penting yang bisa kau seret ke dalam obrolan kita? Tanggalkan dulu si Kim Heechul-hyung yang jelek itu, mendengar kau menyebut namanya saja aku sudah jengkel."

Kyuhyun mendengus, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Kangin dan Heechul selalu keluar bersama, itu membuat ia merasa disisihkan. Padahal sesungguhnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali merusuhi kegiatan kedua hyungnya yang selalu saja bisa menikmati libur dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, sementara ia sendiri tidak pernah memiliki jadwal free yang sama dengan mereka.

Kangin tertawa, menghisap atmosfer kecemburuan yang menguar dari tatapan setengah tajam milik Kyuhyun melalui partikel udara yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Terlihat lelaki itu menikmati _wine_nya sambil bersandar ke konter. Intensi untuk berbagi jelas tidak ada, tentu saja, Kyuhyun kan sedang kesal. Polah maknae itu kadang-kadang suka sedikit melenceng dari kebanyakkan manusia. Sungguh konyol dan eksentrik.

"Untungnya kau adalah maknae kami, kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang sepatuku sudah melayang karena kau berani mengatai Kim Heechul jelek."

"Oh, memangnya dia siapamu? Sebegitunya kau membela dia.", cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau lupa, dia itu sudah melebihi saudara kandungmu? Bahkan kalian sering disebut evil bersaudara."

"Aish, masa bodoh!"

Kangin mengangguk, mengakhiri topik obrolan mengenai Heechul sampai di situ dulu. Nanti, jika memang ada kesempatan lagi, ia akan mengundang Heechul ke dalam perbincangan untuk sekadar menggoda Kyuhyun. Bukan ide bagus memang, tapi tetap saja rencana itu tak bisa Kangin hapus seenaknya dari dalam kepala.

.

-o-

.

Kyuhyun membiarkan botol kosong itu di atas konter, _Champagne_ itu sudah tandas, Kangin tidak kebagian secuil pun.

Kyuhyun lalu beralih tatapan menuju balkon dengan pintu yang masih terbuka. Salju di luar sedang turun cukup lebat, itu sebabnya, sebelum benar-benar bergerak ke tempat yang dituju, Kyuhyun lebih dulu mengambil satu botol _Pinot Noir_ yang masih tersegel rapat di dalam lemari pendingin. Demi menghangatkan tubuhnya, ia berniat membawanya ke sana.

"Jangan melakukan hal konyol.", ucapan Kangin menghentikan langkah maknae itu.

"Konyol.", komentar Kyuhyun. "Tapi ini menarik, hyung. Kau tidak mau?", tawar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan gila, Kyu. Kita minum di sini saja. Cuaca di luar akan membuatmu sakit."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun melihat raut wajah kecemasan pada Kangin. Ia tersenyum, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku lagi?"

Kangin menghela nafasnya dalam, "Seandainya kau tahu, aku mengalami kejadian pahit belakangan ini.", ucapnya lirih dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, hyung?", sekarang sebaliknya, Kyuhyun yang menjadi khawatir melihat wajah Kangin. Ia mendekat lalu duduk di samping Kangin.

"Donghae, dia menghubungiku beberapa kali dan mengancamku. Hyukjae, dia sempat mengajakku bertemu, tapi dia menginterogasiku habis-habisan selama berjam-jam, anak itu tidak waras. Siwon, dia juga meneleponku nyaris setiap hari dengan yang kau tahu sendiri seberapa besar kadar kecerewetan kuda itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau membuat kesalahan apa sampai mereka melakukan itu padamu?"

"Kau tahu, semua itu demi mengingatkanku agar tidak mengabaikanmu. Dan tadi, sebelum aku datang ke sini, mereka bergantian menghubungiku membicarakan hal yang sama tentang keidiotanmu karena sudah pulang ke dorm sendirian dalam kondisi wajah kusut dan mengerikan. Mereka tahu semuanya, Kyu."

"Mwo?", Kyuhyun hanya bisa ternganga.

"Jika kejadian ini diibaratkan sebagai kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan seorang idola yang sedang _booming_, maka aku seolah menjadi orang pertama yang sedang dicurigai. Menjengkelkan.", gerutu Kangin setelahnya.

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena keinginan mereka saja? Kau sendiri tidak mengkhawatirkanku, hyung?"

Kangin terkesiap untuk sesaat. "Apa aku perlu menjawab itu semua?", tukasnya balik menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya, kali ini ia lebih nyaman menatap objek lain. Dengan menilik rasa, apa yang sudah ia pertanyakan pada Kangin, sesungguhnya ia tak perlu lagi berlari jauh untuk mencari jawabannya. Kangin sangat menyayanginya, Kyuhyun tahu itu dengan pasti. Terkadang perhatian Kangin terhadap Kyuhyun, sering ia tunjukan tanpa kesengajaan di depan public. Bahkan Kyuhyun menyaksikan bagaimana kecemasan Kangin membangunkannya saat ia tak sengaja tertidur di sofa tadi. Well, Kyuhyun tidak bisa pungkiri itu. Ia sadar, kesalahan ada pada mulutnya yang memang lebih sering lancang mendahulukan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum ringan, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang bisa saja menjerat dirinya sendiri, dan lebih memilih mengambil topik berikutnya saja. "Apa mereka melakukan itu hanya padamu, hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu.", jawab Kangin lesu.

"Ckckck…", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Sebenarnya siapa sih yang idiot di sini? Aku atau hyung 86liner itu?"

"Kau dan mereka! Kalian berempat sama idiotnya.", omel Kangin kemudian.

Tapi setelahnya Kyuhyun yakin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung dan yang lain pasti mengalami hal sama seperti Kangin. Karena beberapa hari ini mereka semua lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Hanya saja, mereka saling pintar menutupi pada member lain. Apalagi Heechul, berpura-pura cuek adalah keahliannya. Tetapi Kyuhyun dapat merasakan perhatiannya. Jangan pernah lupakan, maknae ini memiliki sifat yang amat sangat peka dengan segalanya. Kyuhyun lalu terkikik sendiri menyadari itu semua.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Apa ini terlihat lucu?"

"Ah, tidak..", Kyuhyun langsung merubah roman wajahnya menjadi serius, padahal di dalam hati ia masih ingin sekali menertawai kelakuan hyungdeulnya.

Hyungdeul yang rata-rata memiliki sifat _luar biasa_ menurut Kyuhyun. Mereka protektif, punya kekhawatiran berlebihan, jika rasa cemas itu sudah muncul, mereka suka melakukan tindakan di luar batas kemanusiaan antara sesama member. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja demi maknae. Meski harus dengan sedikit kekerasan sebagai ancaman sekalipun, semua itu demi maknae. Karena kebahagiaan mereka adalah maknae.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

Ingat, ini hanyalah fiksi ya...

Terimakasih sudah membacanya… ^^

Author : Belle


	9. Everything Will Be Alright!

.

"**Everything Will Be Alright!"**

Kyuhyun and Ryeowook

_Author : Belle_

_._

_._

_._

"Apa aku boleh membawa _mug_ ini?"

Ryeowook mengacungkan benda dari bahan keramik itu. Sisi luarnya di desain dengan gambar _chibi_ lucu dirinya bersama Kyuhyun. Wajahnya masih tetap sama seperti tadi pagi saat ia baru memasuki dorm, selurus penggaris. Ia tidak tersenyum. Entah karena sedang malas atau memang sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk melakukannya.

"Kalau kau perlu, bawa saja," sahut Kyuhyun pura-pura cuek.

Masa bodoh, Kyuhyun sendiri malas juga memikirkannya. Tidak masalah sebenarnya jika Ryeowook memang berniat untuk tidak tersenyum selamanya, karena yang paling penting sekarang adalah dia sendiri, soal kesiapan dirinya untuk menjalani hidup selanjutnya. Jika Kyuhyun ibaratkan dengan sedikit berlebihan, ia seperti sedang meyakinkan diri memulai hidup mandiri, benar-benar dari awal, jauh dari titik nol. Karena tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun selalu bergantung pada Ryeowook sang real hyung? Sesekali seperti itulah hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran positifnya. Tapi pastinya pemikiran itu hanya akan bertahan sesaat saja. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu sering membuktikannya sendiri. Ia lebih banyak gagal menjadi anak mandiri.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah sofa, di sana ada tas besar berwarna hitam yang nyaris penuh. Isinya pakaian-pakaian Ryeowook yang ia yakin belum tersingkirkan semua dari lemari. Ah, sudah pasti lelaki mungil itu perlu dua atau tiga tas lagi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau juga menyukai _mug_ ini?", tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Sudah. Kau bawa saja. Aku tahu kau lebih menginginkannya."

Ryeowook kemudian membuang tatapannya dari mata Kyuhyun. "Jaga-jaga, siapa tahu aku merindukanmu," jawabnya enteng. "Yang jelas aku hanya akan menjadikannya pajangan di kamarku." , Toh pada akhirnya ia tetap membawa _mug_ yang disukainya itu, menyimpannya ke dalam tas sebelum kembali berkeliling mencari barang-barang yang sekiranya tak pantas ia tinggalkan di dorm.

"Jangan sampai pecah atau pun dihilangkan.", Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir," sahutnya sambil membawa tungkai kakinya ke arah _pantry_.

Ini kunjungan pertama Ryeowook ke dorm setelah kepindahannya kembali ke rumah. Ia datang untuk mengemas sisa barang-barang yang masih cukup banyak ia tinggalkan. Memang belum sampai dua bulan Ryeowook tak menginjakkan kakinya di dorm ini. Dan, yah, seperti dugaannya, tak akan ada yang berubah, semua masih tampak sama. Barang-barang masih berada pada tempatnya, termasuk pakaian kotor yang selalu Kyuhyun simpan sembarangan di atas ranjang. Sebenarnya Ryeowook mengharapkan sesuatu yang agak sedikit berbeda pada Kyuhyun, sedikit saja. Semisal ia menata ulang kamar tidurnya, membersihkan sisa makanan di atas meja kerjanya, atau apa saja hal kecil yang ada di dorm ini.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menyempatkan waktu untuk lebih sering datang ke dorm.", Ucap Ryeowook sembari membuka laci konter.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku kesepian disini, begitu kan?", Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dekat, dan saat Ryeowook menoleh, lelaki itu berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Sosoknya putih pucat seperti biasa, tak lupa dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada.

"Sebesar itu aku mempedulikanmu, maknae sayang." katanya sinis sambil mendorong laci sampai tertutup. "Bukankah kau benci sendirian?"

Kyuhyun mengerling. "Sudah tidak lagi. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa sendiri sekarang."

"Cih, arogan sekali."

"Kau tahu itu sejak dulu."

Kadang-kadang Ryeowook rindu berdebat seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali tertawa lepas, tapi entah kenapa rasanya susah sekali. Ryeowook tidak mampu meninggalkan kesan yang baik di dorm ini. Melihat sosok Kyuhyun seperti sekarang, selalu saja membuat hatinya tidak ingin berhenti mengurus maknae itu.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?, Ryeowook bersuara di sampingnya, membuka laci yang sebelumnya ia buka, mengambil sebungkus _Ramen_.

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin? Aku pastikan kau akan merindukan masakanku."

Kyuhyun mendesis, "Maaf, itu hanyalah sebungkus ramen. Aku sendiri bisa memasak yang lebih enak dari buatanmu. Dan aku cukup bahagia bisa melakukan itu. Jadi mana mungkin aku merindukan masakanmu?"

Ryeowook memandangi lelaki itu. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang biasanya ia temukan setiap hari, sejak bangun tidur hingga tidur lagi. Oke, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia pasti akan merindukan keseharian Kyuhyun. Tapi, yah, untungnya hanya sebatas itu sehingga semua tak terasa merepotkan. Sekalipun hal itu penah membuatnya kerepotan, Ryeowook tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali.

Ia menyimpan kembali _Ramen _itu. "Bocah kurang hajar.", tukasnya sambil tersenyum. Bahkan cara Kyuhyun mengoceh menyebalkan seperti tadi pun masih menggemaskan seperti biasa, membuat Ryeowook tak berhenti mengulas senyum pada bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tak begitu menghiraukan, ia lebih sibuk memandangi seisi _pantry_. Dan fokusnya berhenti pada sebuah mangkuk berukuran jumbo berwarna biru laut. "Mangkuk ini tak terpakai, jadi lebih baik dibawa saja. Kesayanganmu, 'kan?", ia menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau membawanya. Biarkan saja di sini."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh."

"Tapi tak ada yang tahu kalau suatu hari kau akan butuh."

"Tapi aku sebal melihatnya, aku terlalu sering melihatmu _makan __Ramen _menggunakan mangkuk ini."

"Lalu kau akan makan _Ramen_ menggunakan apa, Kyuhyunie? Kau bahkan lebih sering menggunakannya daripada aku, kan? Hanya itu yang kau sukai."

"Tapi.."

"Mangkuk itu sudah seutuhnya menjadi milikmu sekarang. Kita tidak akan memperebutkannya lagi."

"Ya sudah! Terserah kau saja.", Kyuhyun tampak kesal, ia meletakan barang itu di atas konter dengan kasar.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar lelaki yang tegar, tetapi ternyata kau cukup lembek ya", ejek Ryeowook.

"Apa katamu? Lembek?"

Ryeowook memutuskan pergi sebelum Kyuhyun melakukan perlawanan yang lebih panjang. Entah kenapa ia merasa puas saat mengetahui jika maknae itu sebenarnya tidak sekuat kelihatannya. Hal sepele seperti mangkuk saja bisa membuatnya kelabakan, dan itu mengejutkan. Mumpung tak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum sepuasnya saat berjalan menuju bekas ruang tempat semua member berkumpul untuk berdiskusi atau semacamnya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang merutuk di belakang.

"Pengap sekali di sini." Ucap Ryeowook sembari menyibak tirai berwarna cream yang biasanya ia sentuh setiap pagi. Cahaya matahari berangsut masuk ke dalam, menerangi setiap penjuru ruangan itu. Ia menyapukan pandangan, lagi-lagi sekilas tak ada yang berubah dan barang-barang masih pada tempatnya.

"Sejak kalian semua tidak berada di dorm, aku malas masuk ke ruangan ini."

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang sebelumnya ia sudah meniup debunya dengan kasar, lalu bertukar tatap dengan Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan jendela.

"Tidak ada niat untuk sekadar membersihkannya pun?"

"Kupikir hyungdeul akan sesekali datang berkunjung dan membersihkan ruangan ini."

Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun hanya beralasan klise. "Oh ya? Bukankah pekan lalu Kangin hyung menginap di dorm? Apa kalian tidak ada niatan sedikit saja untuk masuk atau barangkali mengecek barang-barang yang ada di ruangan ini, misalnya?"

"Tidak, kami terlalu sibuk menghabiskan _Wine, _dan aku yang dipaksa mendengarkan cerita mirisnya setelah ia menjadi korban ancaman gila Hyukhyuk, Donghae dan Siwon hyung.", jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Ryeowook terkekeh, karena ia juga sempat mendengarkan hal itu sebelumnya. Setelah mengeluarkan decakan sebal, Ia lalu kembali ke topik awal pembicaraan mereka, "Kalian berdua sama malasnya."

"Aku juga sempat berpikir, paling tidak kau Ryeowookie, yang akan sering berkunjung ke dorm untuk membersihkan ruangan ini. Tetapi setelah kepulanganmu kembali ke rumah, ternyata kau bahkan tak kalah sibuk dengan yang lainnya. Dan aku sendiri, entah kenapa keinginan untuk bersih-bersih di tempat ini tidak pernah muncul."

Ryeowook terperanjat sesaat dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh merasa sedih dan bersalah atas keputusannya. Tapi apa? Semua sudah terputuskan. Ia tidak mungkin berjalan mundur lagi. Karena ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Semenjak kepindahannya kembali ke rumah, Ryeowook sudah berpikir panjang. Semua kadang menjadi beban tersendiri baginya, tetapi ia akan cepat kembali pada pikiran awal. Baik antara dia dan Kyuhyun atau hyungdeul yang lainnya, Ryeowook pernah mengatakan pada mereka semua. Suatu saat mereka pasti mengalami hal yang namanya perpisahan, baik itu bersifat sementara atau tidak, tetap saja itu perpisahan. Yang sesungguhnya mereka butuhkan untuk menghadapi itu semua hanyalah membiasakan diri pada hal yang baru. Itu saja. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja nantinya.

"Tidak, kau memang pemalas. Bahkan kamar tidurmu sekarang lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Kalau terus-terusan begitu, mana bisa kau hidup sehat, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan senyum timpang lantas menggantung ucapan Ryeowook begitu saja di udara. Baiklah, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuat orang yang ia sebut sebagai _real hyung _tersebut menjadi sekhawatir ini memikirkannya. Entah mengapa jika di depan hyung yang lainnya ia akan dengan mudah mengelabui mereka, bersikap sok kuat. Tetapi setiap di depan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa. Serapat apapun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, Ryeowook selalu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Sehingga Kyuhyun merasa begitu bergantung pada lelaki itu.

"Ryeowookie, apa kau yakin akan membawa semua baju-bajumu?"

Pertanyaan itu telah mengendap di sudut kepalanya sejak sekian lama, dan ia merasa lega bisa mengutarakannya sekarang. Kyuhyun takkan melupakan hari di mana Ryeowook memberitahukan rencana kepindahannya untuk kembali ke rumah. Sesungguhnya lelaki pucat itu tampak sedikit berat, terlihat dari sorot matanya. Alih-alih mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ia memilih untuk meminum _Wine_ yang diambil dari lemari pendingin hingga tandas, lantas bertanya kapan Ryeowook akan mengambil barang-barangnya. Sok cuek kan?

"Ya."

"Kau tidak akan tinggal kembali di dorm ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pernah bilang bertemu dan melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari akan begitu membosankan, tetapi jika itu bersamaku, kau tidak akan pernah bosan. Jadi, jika seperti itu bagaimana?", tanya Kyuhyun mengerjap benar-benar dengan wajah polosnya.

'_Sial!'_, umpat Ryeowook dalam hati. _'Mengapa bocah ini harus mengatakan hal semacam itu? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang meninggalkannya sendirian!', _pikirnya mulai risau. Oke, Kyuhyun hampir sukses mengacaukan pertahanannya. Hampir. Ini belum terjadi. Namun Ryeowook bukanlah lelaki yang lemah, ia tidak ingin menjadi melankolis di depan maknae itu. Ryeowook lalu memasang senyuman.

"Sekarang aku sudah terlalu bosan mengurus bocah nakal sepertimu."

Untuk kali pertama setelah sekian lama, akhirnya lelaki itu tersenyum yang sengaja dibuat sinis di depan Kyuhyun, maknae kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu lantas beralih kembali pada laci konter yang dipenuhi bahan dan alat-alat masak. Ah, entah mengapa rasanya mendadak berat membayangkan bahwa ia akan melakukan semuanya sendirian setiap hari_. _Rasanya aneh mendapati kenyataan bahwa takkan ada lagi yang memprotesnya karena menjadi pecinta bermacam _Wine_, sering bangun siang, bermain game sampai larut, atau terlalu lama di kamar mandi karena membuka konser tunggalnya. Tunggal. Benar-benar tunggal. Ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu saat sedang mandi karena Kyuhyun lebih sibuk menyanyikan satu album penuh dari pada segera membersihkan dirinya.

Namun dengan cepat pemikiran awal kembali padanya. _'Sialan, bukankah selama kurang lebih sebulan ke belakang ia sudah mulai hidup tanpa itu semua dengan baik-baik saja? Sebatas ini Kyuhyun tetap menegaskan dirinya baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa siang ini ia merasa disorientasi?'_

_._

_._

"Jangan bangun siang, Kyuhyunie."

_Dan apakah lelaki galak ini benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku?, _ pikirnya. "Aku akan tetap bangun siang."

"Jangan minum _Wine _terus."

"Aku akan tetap minum _Wine_."

"Jangan bermain game sampai larut."

"Aku akan tetap bermain game sampai larut."

"Jangan berlama-lama di kamar mandi."

"Aku akan tetap berlama-lama di kamar mandi."

Percakapan ini selalu ada hampir setiap hari. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, tampak lelaki itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, ia berusaha untuk tak ingin tahu. Biarkan saja. Toh semuanya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ia kembalikan seperti awal. Apa lagi yang harus diharapkan? Tidak ada. Mungkin memang benar seperti apa yang pernah Ryeowook katakan padanya, ia harus membiasakan diri pada hal baru. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

Akhirnya versi KyuWook kelar. Huhuhu… ^^

Ingat, ini fiksi ya. Aku tidak cukup tahu keseharian mereka seperti apa.

Terima kasih.

Salam, Belle.


End file.
